Guardians
by MegDBrew
Summary: Thanks to Roger, Dragon has an advantage over the World Government. 'A group of 4, will come from another world wielding powers never seen before, will be save by the worlds strongest man in the world.' From the on these Guardians of One Piece, will cause a change in the world. Starting with Marco the Phoenix, Fire-Fist Ace, Blue Gentleman Sabo, and Straw-hat Luffy. Multi Xover
1. Chapter 1: Intro

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece but the OC's are mine. **

**THE POWERS ARE BORROWED FROM FAIRYTAIL, AND NARUTO I DO NOT OWN. THE EXCEEDS ARE ALSO FROM FAIRYTAIL.**

**I've already written 9 chapters for this story I'll update when I feel like it or you persuade me lol. **

**My inspiration was the Onepiece ****fanfiction Purple by Montezumax, so if you like this, you'll love hers. **

**Anyway on with the story. BTW I'm still writing my other stories it's just this has been bugging me for a while so I had to post it. Enjoy :)**

**Chapter 1: Intro**

"Rachel you're late… again?" Mr. Whatshisface scolded in a tired voice while still writing on the board. He didn't even have to turn around to know she was sneaking in to the classroom. Snickers and giggles broke out across the room at her failed attempt.

"Damn dude you're getting good at this." She complimented with a grin causing him to turn around with irritation imprinted on his wrinkly old face. He looked at his student who had long red wavy hair and aqua blue eyes. She was wearing blue skinny jeans with black boots and a brown long-sleeved jacked with a blue scarf around her neck covering her white shirt and black fingerless gloves. Overall she looked pretty stylish. "But seriously you don't have to tell me I can tell the time too."

"You could have fooled me. Why is it you always insist on coming in late?" He grumbled out. "It's your senior year, you should know better by now."

"Because I feel like it. What's the big deal it's not like I'm distracting anybody from their work. In fact I'd say that's you." She responded pointing a finger at him.

"W-what did you say!" He sputtered out not believing the blatant disrespect.

"It's true isn't it, I come in without making a single noise and you just blow the whole thing out of proportion. It's my grades on the line not yours so you don't have to worry."

"That's it you have detention my room afterschool!" He yelled.

"Wow you must really love being in my presence huh?" she responded with sarcasm dripping off her words. "But sadly I have obligations afterschool as much as I'd love to stay." She said turning her back on him to take her seat in the back of the room next to a sleeping girl. She had long blonde hair and had a peaceful look on her face.

As she started heading for her seat she could hear mumbles sounding like 'Man I hate public schools.' She could also hear people trying to smother their laughter.

"Did you at least do the homework?" He asked sounding just about ready to give up.

"Sorry dude didn't have time." She answered taking her seat after hearing a groan she looked up to see her teacher messaging his temples.

"VALERIE! WAKE UP!" He yelled but said girl didn't even stir from her seat.

"Oh come on dude look at how peaceful she looks and she's not bothering anybody. Not to mention I'm sure you've noticed she could use the sleep." Rachel added referring to the bags under the blonde's eyes.

"Rachel, you and Valerie will be the death of me." He groaned just giving up on them. He glanced up at the clock to see how much longer he has left of this torture uh I mean session, and smiled when he saw there was only five minutes left.

"Alright class your homework will be page 140 numbers 1-40 evens its due tomorrow so don't forget." He explained and then looked towards Rachel and Valerie a beeping noise like a text message could be heard and he gave an exasperated sigh when Valerie actually woke up. He shook his head and looked at them both again. "Alright Rachel, Valerie I know you're not going to do it but I have to tell you anyway, do the homework." He said pointing to the board where it was written. "See it's written right here inside the blue box. P stands for page, this symbol '#' means numbers and the E stands for evens. " He explained slowly. "And bring it to me _tomorrow_... at the _beginning_ of _this_ class."

"Wait wait!" Rachel yelled her right hand raised as she stood up from her seat signaling she had an urgent question.

Sigh, "What is it now?" he asked supporting his body with his arms as he leaned on his desk.

"You forgot to explain what H.W means." Poor Mr. Whatshisface fell over while the class broke out laughing at the red heads antics. "Are you okay?" She innocently asked smirking inwardly.

"Just go." He groaned making a shooing motion with his hands.

"Fine fine." She said heading towards the door but before leaving she stopped and looked him in the eye and seriously said with the straightest face she could pull, "Sir you know what, I'm going to do this homework and I'll bring it back to you tomorrow with a Kit Kat on top." At this point no body in the class could hold back their laughter any longer and just let it out but who could blame them with the serious look on Rachel's face, the confused look Valerie's face and the 'What the fuck, shocked, confused, is this really happening face' the teacher was sporting.

"Whatever I don't care anymore." He responded leaving the class.

"What's his problem?" Rachel mumbled before turning to Valerie. "Hey are you alright?" she asked once everyone was out the door.

The blonde looked up at the red-head in fake confusion.

Rachel sighed before continuing the one-sided conversation. "Well it looks like you haven't been getting enough sleep, and you looked kind of…I don't know scared when your phone went off." Valerie did nothing but smile reassuringly and started walking away.

MDB

"Alright Zena, time to go to your piano lessons, a young lady must be able to play the piano beautifully." A man clad in an expensive looking black suit said to a girl around 17. Her pale doll like face was framed with beautiful long black hair, and she was clad in a white nicely cut dress that showed of her figure with a red shall around her shoulders. Her dull black eyes looked up at the man and responded with a lifeless voice. "Yes father, of course."

"That's my little princess you are turning into quite the prize aren't you." He responded happily.

MDB

"LEXI! LEXI! YOU LITTLE TRAMP HURRY UP AND GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!" Yelled a sickly filthy looking women. Her hair was covered in so much dirt and grim, you couldn't even tell the color anymore as well as her skin and her clothes were tattered barely covering her up. Not to long after a young girl most likely 18 came rushing into the filthy alley where the women called. She looked just as bad as the women but she seemed to all be covered in bruises as well.

"Yes mother?" She asked hesitantly.

"How many times do I have to tell you to stop calling me that!" She yelled.

"I'm sorry." She responded timidly.

"Forget it hurry up and get me my food!"

"Yes Master."

MDB

"Um Mrs. Roberts, I'm home." The girl Valerie announced weekly as she entered an average one story house.

"Valerie dear, how many times have I told you to call me Mom. " She said sternly but with a caring smile, making Valerie blush.

"I'm sorry I guess I'm still not used to it."

"It's fine, now why don't you just relax until your father comes home. Dinner should be ready by then."

"Okay." She said as she headed to her room, but when she opened the door her eyes widened at what she saw and a scream ripped out of her throat.

"Valerie!" Mrs. Roberts yelled in worry. She immediately called her husband and ran upstairs to comfort her daughter.

MDB

"Hi mom I'm home." Rachel announced as she entered her apartment.

"Hello dear welcome home." A kind looking young women responded. "How was…Oh my!" She exclaimed as she took a look at her daughter.

"What's wrong mom?"

"What is that?! You're scarf wasn't properly covering your neck! What if someone saw those marks!" She yelled.

"No one saw I swear." Rachel defended only to be slapped across the face.

"You, you talked back to me." Rachel's mom's shocked voice broke the silence.

"I'm sorry." Rachel whimpered trying to hold back tears.

"You want to leave me too right, that's why you were careless today."

"No! Mom, I would never do that! I swear I love you."

"Oh Rachel, I love you too." She answered wrapping her arms around her daughter and hugging her close. "But you still need to be punished." She continued causing Violet to shake in her arms. "Take off you're clothes."

"Yes Mom." Came a resigned reply.

MDB

"Pops." Ace called as he knocked on his father and captains door.

"Come in." He replied. Ace looked hesitant but quickly went in anyways.

"Um Pops there's something I need to tell you."

"Go on." Whitebeard replied taking a swing of Sake.

"Um well it's uh I'm…"

"Spit it out boy."

"I'm." Sigh. "Roger's my father."

"Oh that's it. With the look you were wearing I thought it would be something serious." Whitebeard said with his booming laughter.

"Wait you're not mad? I thought he was you're enemy?" Ace asked completely baffled by his father's reaction.

"A child should not be blamed for the sins of their parents." Ace gave a small smile at his response silently saying thank you.

"Now is that all?"

"No um if that commander position is still open…" Ace was saying when he was cut off by laughter.

"It's yours Ace. I'm glad you finally accepted."

* * *

><p><strong>Oh One more thing I really need a beta-reader I really suck at grammar, spelling, etc. I can't stay focused enough to check my work throughly. <strong>

**Remember to R&R. **


	2. Chapter 2: Mt Sacran

**Chapter 2: Mount Sacran **

"Zena, Zena I have received wonderful news!" Yelled said girls mother who came rushing into the dinning area.

"Yes mother."

"The Carikain Prince has just agreed to marry a girl, but on the condition that she goes up to the Sacrean Mountains, and brings back pictures as proof." She informed almost squealing with joy.

"Why that's excellent news my dear. Zena you will leave at once go get ready we'll have a camera and a car prepared."

"Yes father." She said as she rose from her seat and walked up to her room.

MDB

RING RING RING

'Guess that means Rachel's not coming.' Mr. Whatshisface thought. 'And it seams Valerie isn't here either.' As soon as he thought this the doors slammed open and in came Rachel she was fully clothed again in a long sleeved white shirt that fell down to mid thigh with a light blue A on it. And a sleeveless jean jacket left unbuttoned. Along with Blue skinny jeans and a scarf. She strutted up to her teacher's desk where he was left baffled with her entrance and slammed her homework down on the desk along with a snickers bar and said, "I'm sorry I couldn't get a Kit Kat but here's a snickers enjoy." The class burst out laughing as she went to take her seat with a satisfied smirk on her face. The teacher was still speechless as he looked at Rachel, the hw, at Rachel, the hw.

'Hmm Valerie's not here today?' Rachel thought.

MDB

'I got to get away from here! I can't do this anymore! Everyone who I've ever cared about me, Everyone! They all end up the same way. All because of that that MAN! Why can't he leave me alone!' Valerie thought as she started blindly running through the forest heading up to the top of mount Sacrean. Her shorts and tank top were cover in blood and on her arms, legs, and neck you can just make out the beginnings of bruises being formed in the shaped of hand prints.

MDB

"Master, I've brought food." Lexi announced as she came in to the alleyway, but she stopped dead in her tracks at what she saw. Her birth mother was currently conversing with a man in a black tux, most likely a stupid noble and his two bodyguards.

"Master what's going on?" I asked getting her attention.

"Oh well I'm sure your aware of how hard it is to live on the streets, and how we're barely getting by because you refuse to sell your body like everyone else, so you've forced my hand."

"What are you talking about?" the brunette whispered eyes going wide as realization started to sink in.

"I'm selling you to this fine man here." She continued as if she were just talking about the weather. "So come here and behave for your new master.

"Like Hell!" She yelled before storming off. 'I can't believe this is happening to me! I did everything she ever asked for and it still wasn't enough… She was right I should never have been born I'm just worthless trash.' Lexi thought. 'Maybe I should go die somewhere, I refuse to be a slave… and that damn noble sent his guards after me. 'Well there's one place I can go too. Those bastards wouldn't dare follow me there. I wonder if Gods really live there.'

MDB

"Hey Rachel so did you hear about the Princes announcement?" A random girl asked.

"No."

"Well he's agreed to marry any girl that goes up to Mount Sacrean and brings him back pictures." The girl explained.

"That's stupid who the hell would want to go up their for him, it's practically suicide." Rachel said.

"I know right I don't think anyone is doing it, everyone knows about the rumors of that place."

"Yeah those who go there will suffer a punishment worse than death." Rachel whispered as she got lost in thought she was instantly brought back to reality when her phone started ringing.

"Yes mom."

"Sweetie did you hear the news about the prince?"

"Yes mom just now."

"Good I want you to leave now and get up the mount."

"But Mom…" she protested.

"No buts you'd make me the happiest mother in the world if you married into royalty."

"But mom its Mount Sacrean!" She said stressing the name trying to get her mother to understand the danger.

"Oh I see how it is you don't love me as much as you say you do is that it."

"No mom of course not, don't worry I'll get those pictures and marry that prince you'll see, I love you."

"I love you too sweetie." With a sigh Rachel left the school ignoring the teachers protests, and went home to fetch her camera before going up the mountain.

MDB

"Congratulations Ace!" The Whitebeard Pirates cheered.

"Thanks."

"Now hurry up and dig in don't worry about us after all this is your party." Thatch encouraged with a grin.

"Alright! Thank you for the food!."

"Good morning gentlemen mind if I join you?" An unfamiliar voice asks. Everyone instantly spun around to face the trespasser.

"Who are you?" Ace growled.

"Oh come on Ace you really don't recognize me." The man asked a little nervously, his eyes are filled with multiple feeling varying from, happiness, to pain.

"Ace you know him yoi?" Ace narrowed his eyes as he looked at the stranger. He wore white pants that were tucked into his black boots. A white dress shirt underneath a navy blue vest, with matching gloves, and a blue coat, with blue goggles around his neck. The stranger had blue eyes and under his black top hat, wavy blonde hair and a burn mark on the left side of his face over his eye. Ace's eyes widened as he continued to stare at this… stranger? He looked just like Sabo would if he grew up. But that's impossible right? Sabo was dead? He died when he was 10 years old!

"Ace?" Marco called getting worried about his shell shocked friend, by now the commanders were surrounding the suspicious person on deck watching with narrowed eyes ready to attack if need be, and Whitebeard was watching from his throne.

"Do you remember me Ace?" the stranger called softly, eyes looking only at Ace.

"S-sabo." Ace called weakly, his eyes glazed over with unshed tears.

"That's right it's me."

"How, you you d-died." Ace choked out tears threatening to fall. "The Celestial Dragon shot down your ship! How are you alive!" Ace yelled the tears falling freely now. The commanders and Whitebeard were shocked at the emotion he was showing, but continued to watch and listen.

"I'm sorry Ace…I really am." Sabo apologized. "It's true the Celestial Dragons did shoot me down. I was engulfed in the fire, I was going to die." Sabo explained a hand over the burn mark on his face. "But Dragon, saved me. He got me when I fell unconscious and took me to his ship where I was treated. By the time I woke up I was already at his base. He said he wouldn't take me back."

"Why? Didn't he realize how much pain we were in thinking you were dead! Luffy cried for days! Why!? Doesn't he care about him at all!?" Ace yelled his family getting curious about the conversation and curious about his past but doesn't comment.

"He does care and that's exactly why he wouldn't let me go back."

"Explain." Ace demanded eyes now dry of tears.

"He knew that if you two thought I died you would train to be stronger, stronger than anyone so you'd never have to watch someone you love die again." Ace was silent after that remember his and Luffy's promises up on the cliff.

"Okay I understand." Sabo smiled softly.

"After he told me that, he asked me what I thought about the nobles, the government, this world. I answered him. This world is corrupt, the Nobles are worthless scumbags who look down on everyone, they make me sick, and the government…they preach about justice but they've killed way to many innocent people to have the right."

"Yeah growing up where we lived, being who we are, experiencing what we've experienced. We know that all to well." Ace smirked.

"Uh huh? You should have seen the surprise on his face when I gave him my answer. Anyway after that he told me to join him as a revolutionary, by doing that I could help change this world, and so I did now I'm the revolutionary army's second in command, their chief of staff." Sabo finished.

"You joined the Revolutionaries? Well whatever I joined Whitebeards crew, guess we both changed a little." Ace laughed and Sabo joined him.

"Yeah, but I bet Luffy still the same as always."

"Of course our little brothers got a one track mind." Ace grinned. "But hey what are you doing here?" Ace asked.

"Oh right, I'm on a mission. I need to speak with your captain." Sabo stated.

"Alright lets go." Ace said grabbing his arm and strolling up to Whitebeards throne.

"Pops, meet my brother Sabo." Ace introduced with the famous D grin.

"Good Morning Whitebeard." Sabo greeted with a smile. "Allow me to introduce myself, My name is Sabo otherwise known as Blue Gentlemen Sabo, the Revolutionary armies Chief of Staff. I'd like to start off with thanking you for taking care of my brother, and giving him a home." Sabo started making Ace blush and look away, while Whitebeard smiled in amusement.

"Second I'd like to request permission to stay on board while I carry out my mission." Sabo requested politely.

"You wanna stay?" Ace asked shocked and happy. He turned killer storm grey puppy dog eyes up at his father making Whitebeard chuckle.

"May I ask why?"

"Of course. You see Roger gave Dragon a message before turning himself into the marines, because he found something out that would help Dragon in his plight to take down the world government." Sabo began.

"Wait what?" Ace asked turning narrowed storm grey eyes at his brother. "He turned himself in. Why?"

"Ace calm down it's not what you think. He was dying of an incurable disease, and he'd rather choose the way he died rather than die because he has no choice… Anyway before he died he made it Raftel there they found the Rio Ponneglyph. Now he couldn't read it but he heard the voice, saying in the future four guardians from another world, possessing powers beyond what we've only seen in dreams, will save this world."

"So you're mission is to find these guardians once they come to our world?" Whitebeard guesses.

"That's right, as well as help you keep them safe, until they unlock their powers."

"Then why do you need to be on my ship?"

"Because, Roger also heard the voice say that the strongest man in the world will save these guardians."

"Hmmm alright brat permission granted."

"Yes! He can stay with me." Ace grins and the party resumes with Ace introducing Sabo to everyone.


	3. Chapter 3: They meet

**Chapter 3: They Meet **

"So this is where the God's live huh?" Lexi wondered as she scanned her surroundings. "Wow what is that!" She exclaimed as she kneeled on the ground to get a closer look at an unusually large egg. "It's like it's like I don't know a dinosaur egg or something." She said to her self as she hesitantly reached out to touch it. "It's so warm. It must still be alive." She whispered. "But where's your mother? If she really cared about you I wouldn't have been able to touch you. I know what it's like to be unloved by a mother. Maybe we're in the same boat. Don't worry I'll protect you." She promised as she gently grabbed the egg and brought it close to her. "I'll keep you warm." Her ears twitched as a noise caught her attention.

'What is that? Is that crying?' Lexi thought as she maneuvered past a tree to see a crying blonde girl huddled near the base of a tree covered in blood.

"Oh my God are you okay!?" She asked as she ran over to the crying girl. Blue eyes snapped up to meet her brown ones and the girl started trembling.

"Hey it's alright I'm not going to hurt you." Lexi assured. "Hey looks like you found one as well." Lexi observed gesturing to the gaint orange egg right next to her. The blonde looked to where she was pointing, eyes widening in wonder at what she saw. She hesitantly reached out and touched it smiling at how warm it was.

"Do you feel that what ever it is it's going to hatch soon. I promised I'd protect the one I found." Lexi informed as she watched the blonde pick up the range egg and place it in her lap.

"Valerie!?" Said girl flinched when she heard her name being called. "Valerie what are you doing up here, what's wrong? Oh my God what happened! Who's blood is that!? Are you hurt!?" Rachel asked concerned about her terrified friend. Valerie relaxed slightly now that she sees a familiar face but still refuses to speak.

"Who are you?" Rachel asked the dirty girl in tattered clothing, carrying a large egg?

"I'm Lexi."

"I'm Rachel and this is Valerie, are you up here because of the princes announcement?"

"What announcement?"

"The one where if you bring pictures of Mount Sacrean to the prince he'll marry you, my mom wants me to marry into royalty, that's why I'm here. What about you Valerie?" Rachel asked only for said girl to look at her with confusion.

"Wait you didn't know? Then why the hell are you two up here? Coming here is a death sentence!"

"Who cares I don't deserve to be alive anyways." Lexi said causing the two other girls to stare at her blankly.

"Is that what you believe or what others tell you?" Rachel asked. "Because I don't believe that's true." Rachel said.

"Whatever, I just lost the only reason I had to stay alive."

"And what was that?"

"My…my mom." This caused Rachel to go silent and Valerie to start crying again.

"What wrong with her is she mute or something?"

"I didn't think so but maybe she is." Rachel said. "What's wrong why're you crying?"

"Did she lose her mom or something?" Lexi asked guessing that, that was the reason she started crying when she mentioned the loss of her mom. The crying girl responded by nodding her head causing Rachel to gasp.

"What about your father?" Rachel asked causing Valerie to cry harder and shake her head. Rachel hugged her and tried to comfort her causing the girl to stop crying.

"Can you speak?" Rachel asked and Valerie shook her head no with a terrified look in her eyes.

"Hey don't worry, you don't have to speak."

"Yeah we can understand you just fine." Lexi added holding out her hand to pull the two girls to their feet.

"Thanks."

"No prob." The girls smiled at their newly formed friendship but snapped their head behind them to see another girl walking through the forest.

"Hello." Rachel greeted. "I'm Rachel. What's your name?"

"Zena."

"What are you doing up here?" Lexi asked.

"I'm here to take pictures for the prince."

"Whoa! Someone's willingly doing that?" Rachel sounded surprised.

"Do you want to marry the prince?"

"My dad said I would be happy." She answered.

"But is this what you want?" Lexi continued.

"What I want?" she questioned head tilting to the side in confusion.

"Yes what you want." Lexi responded with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm not allowed to want."

"What? Why not." Rachel asked and fear flashed in Zena's eyes and Rachel's questioning gaze turned into a look of understanding.

"I'm Lexi and this is Valerie." Valerie waved and gave a small smile to the doll like girl.

"Nice to meet you." Suddenly the girls were engulfed in a bright light.

MDB

"So Sabo how long are you staying here?" Ace asked.

"As long it takes to complete my mission." Sabo answered.

"And what is this mission exactly?"

"…"

"Oh come on don't you think I deserve to know after all you left me and Luffy think you were dead for 9 years!"

"Well technically I just left you, I didn't know you heard about the Celestial Dragon's attack."

"And then you show up and tell me you've been working for the Revolutionaries since."

"Alright Alright already I'll tell you, enough with the guilt trip. When Roger made it to Raftel he found the Rio Ponneglyph and a voice told him what it said, He then passed on what he learned to Dragon knowing it would help him in his plight of taking down the World Government. All I know is that four Guardians from another world will come here and they will be saved by the world's strongest man; otherwise known as Whitebeard. My mission is to find these girl and help you guys look after them because they are going to be important. I think there is more in fact I know there is because Dragon was smirking at me when I first received my bounty from the world government with this knowing look and he gave me the same look when he assigned this mission to me. He also gave that look when I showed him yours and Luffy's first bounty poster."

"Whoa this sounds interesting so is there any reason he sent you on this mission now?" Ace asked.

"Observant as always Ace, but yes those girls will show up soon and they're supposed to have power beyond our imagination."

"Then why do we have to protect them?"

"Because apparently they're going to be more… sheltered for lack of a better term, then a noble girl, and Dragon said they have to do something before unlocking their full potential."

"Something?"

"He doesn't know that either." Sabo answered shaking his head.

"Well this will be interesting." Ace said finishing their conversation.

"What will be interesting yoi?"

"Oh yeah he gave the same look when looking at Marco's poster as well." Sabo mused.

"Hmm so me, you, Luffy and Marco huh?"

"Oi what are you talking about?" but the duo continued to ignore the poor phoenix.

MDB

"Ow what hit me?" Rachel groaned as she rolled over on the sandy surface.

"Don't know but remind me to set it on fire next time?" Lexi added as she forced herself to a sitting position.

"Not before I cut it to ribbons." Rachel countered before they both grew a look of confusion and the four girls looked at each other with a raised eyebrow.

"Since when are you a pyromaniac?"

"Since when are you a swordswomen? They asked at the same time.

"I don't know since always I guess." They both replied and then turned to the two quiet ones in the group.

"And you two can you do anything?" Lexi asked.

"I can transform into demons." Zena answered before the three looked at the mute girl who smiled and blew a strong wind.

"I see, that's weird we all have some ability." Rachel said.

"Yeah it's strange, it feels new yet I've had it all my life?" Lexi said in wonder before their stomachs growled.

"I'm sorry!" all three but the mute girl apologized. Said girl looked at them with a look that said 'dude no need to apologize' while the three girls wore a look of fear. Valerie tried to comfort them by placing a hesitant hand on Rachel and Lexi's shoulders only to have them flinch away.

"Sorry." They said quietly and the three returned to normal when they realized they weren't in trouble.

"So what should we eat?" Rachel asked and of course Lexi answered.

"I don't know about you but I could go for a nice big fire."

"You eat fire?" Rachel deadpanned.

"Yep it's good, but I can't eat the fire I create because that's like cannibalism so I've got to start one." She explained as she rose from the sandy beach.

"And you two what do you want to eat?"

"I can chose?" Zena asked completely confused.

"Well not exactly but you'll have to help me find something. Speaking of which where are we?" Rachel asked.

"On some random island." Lexi answered with a shrug.

"Oh I see, does uh does this happen to you often?" Rachel asked calmly as if making casual chitchat.

"No, you?"

"No! And stop acting so calm!"

"Okay okay chill but what good will freaking out do?" Lexi said as she started hit to rocks together hopping the friction would get a spark to land on the firewood she gathered.

"Nothing but you could at least act like it's not normal." Rachel mumbled. "Anyways what are we going to eat?"

"I don't know as long as you don't eat these eggs I don't care, but looks like we'll have to go hunting for you three." Lexi said before Valerie sucked in a whole bunch of air before letting out a content sigh.

"Let me guess you eat air?" Rachel questioned with a deadpanned expression receiving a vigorous nod from Valerie and a laugh from Lexi.

"Well okay then you two have to go hunting." Lexi said as she finally got to eat her fire and starting a new one with her powers. "You guys need help?"

"No I can do it my self." Rachel responded with a smirk. "And then you can cook it flame brain."

"Sure, leave it to me." Lexi responded choosing to ignore the nickname.

"Re-equip." She said as a sword appeared in her hand.

"Cool!" Lexi said.

"All right I'll be back. Zena you want to help me?" Rachel asked.

"Do you want me to?" she asked still not used to making her own decisions.

"That would be nice." Rachel said and Zena rose from her sandy spot on the beach and transformed.

"Saton soul." She said and a bright light enveloped her body and her coal black hair turned white and her white dress turned into a revealing purple one piece that showed off a lot of cleavage and her well-toned stomach. (**AN:/ Mirajane from Faiytail**).

"Cool!" Lexi and Rachel admired.

"Damn right I'm cool!" Zena said with a smirk at the praise causing everyone's jaws to drop even the mute girl.

"What? Stop gawking at me and let's get diner! I'm Starvin!"

"What were you drinking and why weren't you sharing?" Lexi asked.

"HaHaHa very funny flame brain, come on Rachel."

"Okay." And with that the two went into the forest to hunt for food.

"Note to self Zena's transformation also make her bipolar." Lexi said receiving an 'Are you kidding me' look from Valerie.

"Yeah you're right major case of personality disorder huh." Valerie nodded at this.

"Anyways you tiered, looks like we still have time before the sun comes up to catch a few Z's."

"Yeah you're right we should wait for them to return." Lexi said with a sigh noticing Valerie's gaze at the forest.


	4. Chapter 4: Captured

**Chapter 4: Captured**

"Hey Sabo how do you think we'll find these girls just waiting out here at sea?" Ace asked.

"And what if they got into trouble yoi?"

"What kind of trouble?"

"They could be stuck on an uninhabited Islanded."

"Or captured yoi?"

"Well either way eventually they'll end up on this ship." Sabo said.

"Do they know they're supposed to come here?"

"Don't know?"

"Do they now that they're the guardians yoi?"

"Don't know."

"Are they male or female?" Ace asked.

"Don't know." Sabo sighed.

"What do you know yoi?"

"Everything I've already told you."

MDB

'Why's it so cold?' Rachel thought before her eyes snapped opened full of fear. 'Mom?' She looked around the steel room she was in to find she was still fully clothed not an ounce of skin showing save for her face. 'Where am I thought I was on an Island. She then took notice that she was chained to a thick steel pole.

"So finally awake huh?"

"Who are you? Where am I?" she all but growled at the fat sweaty man with oily long black hair.

"I'm Corny…" he was saying when Rachel interrupted him.

"I don't care about that, who are you?" She snapped inwardly smiling at the peeved look on the man's face.

"That's my name you stupid women, and I would watch what I say you're on my smugglers ship and right now we're currently on route to Shabondy to sell you."

"To sell me!" She was completely shocked she didn't think stuff like this still happened in the world.

"Don't worry we'll treat you kindly after all we don't want to damage the merchandise, but forget about food we don't want you getting fat after all." This comment made Rachel flinch she was really sensitive about her weight, and if the man was worried about damaging her it meant he didn't know.

MDB

'Okay where am I now?' Lexi thought exasperatedly.

"Good morning, sleep well?" Asked a greasy looking man with bad teeth.

"No now that you mention it, my back hurts from being _tied_ to this _pole_." Lexi responded honestly, irritation lacing her voice.

"I'm Corny…" He introduced but stopped when he was interrupted.

"Ooh sorry man but I can't help you with that."

"That's my name!" The man yelled. "Damn these infuriating women." The man mumbled as he pulled out her purple egg.

"Hey that's MINE!"

"And you're on my smugglers ship, on route to being sold to a noble so you better behave or else I'll hurt those precious friends of yours." The man yelled he smirked when a look of disbelief and fear appeared on the girl's features. "Don't worry we'll clean you up before then, and get you a change of clothes but for now I like the view." He said gesturing to her revealing dirty outfit that was filled with wholes, lucky she was wearing underwear, but at the moment she could care less either way all she was thinking right now was, "No! This can't be! I thought I escaped from them.'

MDB

A whimper escaped the blonde girls lips as she looked up at her surroundings. She was trembling at the sight it looked like a steal cage and she was alone her friends nowhere to be seen and she was chained to a pole. She flinched when a man came in holding her orange egg, her face quickly adopting a look of horror causing the man to smirk.

"Hello I'm Corny…" He paused waiting for an interruption but smiled when he didn't get one.

'I don't see how that's my problem?' the mute girl thought trying to figure out what this man wanted.

"You're on my smugglers ship, I'm taking you to the human auction house to be sold as a slave." He explained causing the trembling girl to go wide eyed.

"Don't worry though we won't hurt you, you are precious merchandise after all." He said leaving with a laugh. "Oh and don't worry, I'll wash the blood off your body _personally_ before we dock. Until then I'll be holding on to this beautiful egg of yours." He leered.

MDB

"Hello princess my name is Corny."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Corny. My name is Zena." The girl answered automatically like she was trained to do despite her current situation.

"Well aren't you polite I almost feel bad for chaining you up." He said.

"I'm sorry for making you feel bad." She apologized.

"No no it's quite all right I forgive you." Then man said. "Anyways behave alright you're going to make me a lot of money since you're all ready so nicely trained." He ordered.

"Yes sir. I'll do as you ask." She responded any light that was in her eyes when she was with her new 'friends' was gone now and she returned to the same robotic girl she once was.

"That's what I like to hear. Now you stay there and don't cause any trouble." He ordered.

MDB

3 Weeks had passed since the girls were captured and put on a slave ship but that was because they were found on an Island deep in the New World and were now treading in Whitebeards waters. Corny new what would happen if he was found by Whitebeard him being a slave trader would get him a one way ticket to Hell by the most powerful man in the world, so he made sure to be extra careful. Not like it would do him any good, after all he didn't know where his ship was and it could appear on the horizon at any given time, and since he's not an alley, Whitebeard could attack. On the bright side he's only a week away from the entrance to the new world and the girls were ready to be sold after they get cleaned up. Corny has allowed them one restroom break a day, and has made sure to feed them but only enough to stay alive, but it's weird that brown haired and blonde girl refused to eat anything and when he forced it down their throat they threw it back up, lucky for him they at least drank the water. Little did he know right at this moment, an orange egg was hatching revealing an orange catlike creature with yellow paws and blue eyes. 'Hello?'

'Hello?' replied a scared voice.

'Oh you must be the one who found my egg.' The cat thought happily.

'Eh?! I don't understand am I going crazy?'

'Nope. I'm an Exceed I can communicate telepathically to the one who touched my egg first. We've formed a special bond so we'll always be connected.' Explained the cat.

'Oh, what's your name?'

'You found me. You should name me." the cat responded.

'Well what do you look like?' She asked.

'I have orange fur, what where are you? I'm sensing that your hurt…Oh my god you were kidnapped. And you're going to be sold. I've got to get you out of here?!' The cat panicked.

'How'd you know?'

'I can see all of your memories and vice versa.'

'Wait that means you know?'

'Yeah don't worry I'll speak for you until you're ready.'

'Thank you.'

'No…wait I think I heard something on deck. I'll go check it out.'

'Wait be careful! I haven't named you yet.'

'Okay. I promise.'

MDB

"Oi there's a ship on the horizon!" The lookout called.

"Who is it yoi!" Marco called back.

"Looks like a smugglers ship! It's heading in the direction of Shabondy!"

"Must have potential slaves." Sabo inferred.

"Yep should we go take a look?" Thatch asked their Father.

"Yes bring back who ever is on that ship, they might be from one of our Islands." He said.

"Yes Oyaji who should go?" Vista asked.

"For a ship that size?" Ace pondered. "I should be more than enough." He said with a smirk.

"Even so I'm going to." Sabo said with his own smirk staff in hand.

"Well I'll still get there before you yoi." Marco said as he got ready to fly off.

"Oi! No fair!" Ace yelled as he and Sabo hopped on to a boat. He would have taken the striker but if there were soon to be slaves on the ship he'd need something to take them back on.

"Guess we'll leave it to the three of them." Izo said with a nod.

"Right I'm going to prepare lunch call me if anything interesting happens." Thatch said before heading off into the kitchen.


	5. Chapter 5: Rescued

**Capture 5: Rescued**

"Hello there yoi?" Marco called from his perch on the railing.

"Uh Hello." Corny greeted more sweat then usual pouring down his body.

"Just wondering what you've got here on this ship of yours yoi?" Marco said.

"Nothing out of the ordinary." Corny responded.

"Really, nothing I'd be interested in yoi?"

"Nope, nothing." He said.

"You know you're a terrible liar yoi." Marco said before knocking him and his crew out. When he finished the last of them Ace and Sabo hopped on board with a pout.

"Awe man." Ace whined. "No fair."

"Yeah I wanted some action to." The top hat wearing blonde added.

"Yeah yeah don't forget why we're here yoi."

"So you're not with the kidnappers then?" Asked a childish voice.

"Who's there?!" Ace demanded.

"Woah there buddy. I'm not an enemy." The voice reassured.

"Then show yourself." Sabo demanded and a second latter an orange cat like thing flew out on to the deck with a pair of white wings.

"What the Hell?!" Ace yelled.

"Well nice to meet you too. What are you doing here?" The Cat-like thing asked visibly annoyed.

"We're here to rescue any soon to be slaves yoi." Marco answered.

"Good. My friend was kidnapped along with her friends." The cat answered.

"Alright then let's go get them out of here." Ace replied. "Where are they?"

"I don't know I just hatched to day." The cat-like thing explained.

"Hatched?" Sabo asked.

"Yeah I'm an Exceed where born from eggs."

"Exceed?" the three echoed before they started mumbling things like 'We're in the Grandline, in the New World, I've seen stranger things than talking flying cats.'

"Right let's start looking they would probably be in the lower levels of the ship." Sabo suggested. "Be careful with them alright we don't know how long they've been here." Sabo said looking right at Ace.

"Hey don't look at me I'm nice."

"Yeah right, just remember don't yell at them for being weak okay, I still remember how you treated Luffy when he got captured." Sabo said.

"Hey I've changed." Ace said and Marco chuckled at the two brothers before heading into the halls of the ship.

"It's not funny." Ace grumbled. The trio and the cat walked through the steel corridors looking around for any door, and more smugglers when finally they reached a door. Marco walked up to it and knocked it down earning a yelp of surprise from the room's occupant. She had long wavy crimson red hair which looked oily indicating how long she's been there, but surprisingly enough she had all her clothes on which was usually a good sign. She looked up at the pirates with a glare and let out an animalistic growl.

"Don't worry we're here to help yoi." Marco said gently causing confusion to flash in her eyes before the distrustful look reappeared.

"Don't worry Rachel I can vouch for them. They're good guys." The cat said.

"What are you?" Rachel choked.

"I'm an Exceed."

"Okay. I've been in here to long. I think I finally cracked." She mumbled casing the men to chuckle.

"Don't worry it's real." Ace reassured while Marco slowly walked over to her and kneeled down beside her as Ace and Sabo watched on. "I'm going to free you okay yoi?" He asked getting a slow hesitant nod from the girl. "It may get a little hot but bare with it for a while okay yoi?"

"Okay." She responded her voice dry and raspy. The pirates winced when they heard her voice and made a mental note to get her some water later. Marco began to melt the cuffs off.

"Alright can you stand yoi?"

"Probably." She responded flinching at how scratchy her throat felt. She slowly rose to her feet collapsing on Marco when her legs gave out and her vision became blurry. 'Damn, I'm so hungry.' She thought. "Sorry." She apologized weakly.

"Don't worry. Is it alright if I carry you yoi?" Marco asked.

"N-no." She stuttered. "I'm way to heavy." She explained.

"I doubt that, but even so I'm pretty strong you know yoi."

"Yeah don't worry about it." Ace said trying to encourage her while Sabo was studying her behavior.

"Are you sure I'm really fat, and I weigh a lot?" Rachel asked.

"Are you okay?" Ace asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Yeah why?"

"Because you're really skinny you don't look fat at all?" Ace answered.

"That's because of all the clothes I'm wearing." She said as Marco put her on his back.

"I doubt that, you're pretty light yoi. Probably too light in fact." Marco said with some concern.

"No need to be polite." The girl responded.

"It doesn't matter. Heavy or Light this guy's so strong he can punch a boulder and turn it into pebbles. He can even carry animals three times his size!" The cat explained happily.

"How'd you know that yoi? Weren't you born today?"

"Yeah but my friend knows all about you guys."

"Okaaay do you know if there are others?" Sabo asked.

"Yeah my three friends are probably in here to." Rachel said.

"So there's four of you." Ace acknowledged sharing a look with Sabo.

"Yep there's four of them, now let's go." The cat urged.

"Alright then come on let's look for them." Sabo said and walked to the next door opening it the normal way. His eyes searched the room and landed on a raven haired girl. Her long oily locks framing her pretty pale face perfectly.

"Hello there, my name is Sabo. Don't be alarmed we're here to help."

"Hello my name is Zena it's a pleasure to meet you." The pirates were a bit taken aback by the greeting.

"Zena!" Rachel said softly trying not to strain her voice.

"Rachel." Zena said a small smile gracing her face as Ace set her free.

"Are you alright?" Sabo asked.

"Yes sir." Zena responded.

"Can you stand?" Sabo asked.

"I was ordered not to move and cause trouble." Zena emotionlessly responded with a blank expression on her pale face.

"Zena that man kidnapped you and wants to sell you, do you really want to obey a guy like that." Rachel asked, while the pirates gave confused glances at each other trying to understand why the girl was obeying her captor's orders.

"I…I" she started looking distressed making Sabo narrow his eyes.

"Stand up. You're coming with us." Sabo ordered in a stern voice.

"Sabo? What happened to being nice?" Ace asked he'd never scene Sabo act like that towards anyone not an enemy, but the girl listened to what Sabo said with out complaint only to collapse into the blonds arms.

"Oh no I'm sorry, let me try again." She said flinching out of his grasp collapsing again.

"Hey don't force yourself now." Sabo said holding her up.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to. I don't know what's wrong with me." Zena began fear in her eyes.

"Hey don't worry about it, its alright I'll carry you." Sabo reassured studying her actions a look of concern growing on his face. By now Marco was starting to see it too.

"Oh no I couldn't possibly allow that." Zena said.

"It's fine really." Sabo said.

"Yeah Zena relax." Rachel said. "You're too weak to stand because you haven't eaten in a while.

"But…"

"Zena Let him carry you." Rachel ordered knowing that would get the girl to comply.

"Okay, I'm sorry for going against you're orders and talking back to you." She said as she was put on Sabo's back. Shock crossed the pirate's eyes.

"What?" Sabo voiced.

"You told me to stand up and I didn't then you said not to push my self but I did." She said. "I'm sorry."

"Hey don't worry about it." Ace said. "You don't have to follow our orders you can do what you want."

"What I want?" She asked head tilled to the side.

"Alright come on two more left boys, the cat's already gone." Rachel said interrupting the worried pirates from questioning the confused Zena.

"Yeah right." Ace said slowly as he left to go to the next door knocking it down his eyes landing on a girl covered in dirt and grim. Her cloths tattered and worn not leaving anything to the imagination, but what scarred the group more was the dead look in her eyes.

"Lexi?" Rachel called out in concern but failed to get a response.

"Lexi!" She called louder as Ace walked up to her releasing her from the chains.

"Hey are you okay?" He asked.

"I can't believe this is happening." She whispered.

"What what's happening?" Ace asked just as softly snapping the girl back to reality.

The girl smiled when her eyes landed on Rachel and Zena.

"Rachel Zena!" She exclaimed the light coming back to her eyes. "

"Lexi! Are you okay he didn't do anything to you right? He told me he wouldn't but…"

"Hey relax he didn't do anything I wasn't already used to." She said giving a small smile. And by now even Ace started to notice there was something seriously wrong with these girls. "What's that?"

"I'm an exceed. I remember you picked one up to. It'll hatch soon."

"Wait I'm going to get a talking cat too. That's so cool!" She said stars shining in her eyes before her vision worsen and she slumped over.

"Lexi! Oh right what did you do about food?!" Rachel asked in concern.

"Wait. Are you saying he didn't feed you yoi?" Marco asked feeling enraged.

"Well they gave us enough to keep us alive." Rachel answered. "But Lexi can't eat food."

"What? Then what does she eat?" Sabo asked.

"Fire." Lexi answered. "I don't think I can last much longer, my vision became blurry when he force feed me a few weeks ago."

"What?! Fire!" Ace said completely shocked.

"That's right fire dude, best be careful around this one huh?" The cat smirked, while Sabo grinned watching the situation play out.

"Hey you smell really good." Lexi complimented licked her lips. "So do you pineapple dude."

"It's Marco." Lexi chose to ignore him in favor of getting up, of course she collapsed and out of reflex Ace caught her.

"Thanks." She said resting her head on the crock of his neck, "I'm sorry but I don't know why I have this urge to…" she said as she licked his bare skin trailing her tongue up his muscular neck, causing Ace to shiver and blush.

"Hey what are you doing don't eat me!" Ace yelled as Sabo burst into laugher.

"Oh please you know you liked it." The cat purred.

"Shut-up." Ace yelled face turning crimson red.

"Hmm you taste just like fire." She moaned happily trying to get another taste.

"Well he is a Fire man." Sabo informed when his laughter died down.

"Fireman?" Rachel and Lexi asked before Rachel burst out laughing at the irony.

"Can you make a fireball, a big one?" Lexi asked.

"Yes?" Ace said as he held out his hand to do just that Lexi smiled before sucking it up. "Thank you." She said.

"She ate it!" Ace said.

"Incredible." Sabo said in Awe.

"Can I have more?" She asked.

"Here yoi." Marco said throwing her a blue fireball.

"Umm delicious." She said. "Okay I'm good for now, anymore food and I'd get sick."

"Right alright there is one more room so lets go yoi." Marco said.

"Oh right Valerie, I hope she's okay." Rachel worried.

'Don't worry Val. We're coming for you now.'

"Don't worry she's mute not weak." Lexi reassured.

"Mute?" Sabo asked.

"She wasn't always, she used to be the kind of girl who would bounce off the walls. We couldn't get her to stop talking when we were kids." Rachel informed. "But then something happened when she turned 13, and she just stopped talking and distanced her self."

"Why?" Ace asked.

"I…I don't know all the details but, I did hear she lost her family and was put into foster care for a while." She sighed.

"Foster care huh? I hope she wasn't put into any bad homes." Lexi said.

"That was the least of her worries." The cat said.

"What do you mean?" Rachel asked.

"It's not my place to say, but she's been through a lot. She only just recently started refusing to speak. She blames her self for something that happened, and she believed she caused it by speaking so she locked away her words." The cat explained.

"How do you know all this?" Lexi asked.

"I've seen her memories. It's part of the special bond we exceeds share with the one who finds us."

"Um Exceed, this thing she regrets does it have to do with losing her recently adoptive family?" Rachel asked sadly.

"Yes." He answered as Sabo opened the door revealing a blonde girl covered in dried blood.

"Valerie!" Lexi and Rachel called.

"Why me, why them, why." She mumbled.

"Thought you said she was mute yoi?" Marco asked but concerned all the same.

"Hey Val Val, snap out of it." The Cat called softly as Lexi placed a hand on her shoulder causing Valerie to flinch away from the touch and let out a whimper.

"Please stop. Please." She begged her eyes were glazed over lost in her memories.

"Valerie it's me Lexi!" this caused said girl to come back to reality. Her eyes snapped back into focus and she looked at Lexi with a relieved smile on her face.

"That's right it's just me, your okay now we're free, Corny won't hurt you anymore." Lexi calmed as Valerie's eyes scanned the room after Ace freed her. She gasped when she looked at Ace and her eyes looked like they were about to tear up.

"Whats wrong!" Rachel asked.

"Ace what did you do?" Sabo asked. "I told you to be careful." He continued to reprimand.

'Is this really happening? They're the same ones from my dreams.' She thought.

"I didn't do anything." Ace defended and Valerie started to laugh actually laugh, she gave them both a big grin before she stood up and face the orange cat.

"And so we finally meet Val." Said girl smiled brightly as she spread her arms out inviting the cat in for a hug, which he did without question. She pulled him close to her chest. 'I've got it. I'll name you Sherbet.'

"Sherbet? I like it. Thank you." Sherbet responded with a smile.

"Huh?"

"We can communicate telepathically." Sherbet explained.

"Well that's good at least you know what she's saying." Rachel said.

"Yeah until she's ready or has to speak again. I'll be her mouth." He beamed proudly as Valerie ran off on to the deck.

"Okay?" Ace and Sabo said completely confused.

"She wants to see the Ocean." Sherbet answered before joining her.

"Ace follow after them we don't know if the crew is up or not yoi."

"Alright." Ace said running off with the others walking behind him.

"Ah Oh No That bastard stole my egg!" Lexi yelled. "I have to find it!" She continued as she ran out of the room.

"Her egg yoi."

"She found an exceed egg in the mountains we were on. It looks like she wants to protect it." Rachel explained.

"Ah ha." Sabo said slowly. "You guys go ahead, we'll go after her."


	6. Chapter 6: Meeting Whitebeard

**Chapter 6: Meeting Whitebeard**

Ace came out on deck to see Valerie leaning on the railing with the biggest smile on her face and he couldn't help but smile to.

"Hey are you sure you should be running around like that?" Ace asked getting a confused look from the girl.

"I mean you're friends collapsed because they weren't fed anything for awhile." Valerie nodded in understanding before swallowing up some air.

"You eat air?" Ace asked with a raised eyebrow and Valerie nodded.

"You do know that eating air and fire is not normal right?" he asked getting a grin from the girl.

"And being made of fire is?" Sherbet asked.

"Did you eat a devil fruit?" Ace asked get a no from the girl.

"But then how…" she shrugged indicating she didn't know and the cat kept silent.

"Alright Ace help her on to the boat. There aren't anymore prisoners so we should get going yoi."

"Yeah alright, where's the others."

"Off looking for an egg, they should be here soon yoi."

"An egg?"

"Come on Val. I'll take you to the boat." Sherbet said picking the blonde up and carrying her down to the boat.

"In here I know that smell anywhere." Lexi mumbled as she went into a bedroom.

"Lexi there you are, you know you really shouldn't run off on your own. It's dangerous."

"Don't worry about me Blondie."

"It's Sabo."

"We can take care of ourselves. The only reason we were captured was because they took us when our guards were down." She spoke as she looked around the room.

"If you don't mind my asking, what's so important about this egg?"

"I promised it, I would protect it." She answered. "I found it abandoned, and I know what it's like, so I promised I'd be it's mother." She smiled as she found the purple egg and cradled it in her arms.

"Wow. It's huge. I've never seen anything like it." Sabo observed.

"Yeah, me neither, thankfully it's still alive."

"So Valerie looks like you're back to your old self?" Rachel noted with a smile as the group was rowing back to the Moby Dick.

"She's just really excited." Sherbet said.

"You know she reminds me of Luffy." Sabo said.

"Yeah she does, hope she's not as much trouble though."

"Luffy?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah our little brother." Ace said with a smile, Valerie turned around to look at the two brothers with a huge smile on her face. "What do you know him?" Ace asked and the girl blushed in response.

"Ohh do I smell a romance here." Sherbet purred dodging a whack from Valerie.

'Shut up we haven't even met yet.'

'So.'

"Oh that's an interesting answer." Sabo smirked. "Do you like our little brother?"

'Well from what I've seen of him.' She thought with a thoughtful look on her face.

'So you do like him, I'll do whatever it takes to help you.'

'But how can I tell them that I've been dreaming of the three of them, and started getting a crush on Luffy.' He cheeks then turned red in embarrassment causing the brothers to smile.

'You're not dreaming of him your having visions. That's your power you get visions from the future so you can see them, as well.'

'It doesn't matter it seems Luffy is asexual. It would be impossible to get him to fall for me.' she thought as the bush disappeared and she frowned.

"Hey what's wrong?" Sabo asked Valerie shook her head and sighed.

"Well if you say so, but you can talk to us if you need to. We know how Luffy is after all." Ace suggested.

"Really then answer me this. Is Luffy asexual?" Sherbet asked flying away from a blushing Valerie who looks about ready to strangle the cat.

"Huh?" Came Ace's intelligent answer as Sabo burst out laughing.

"Is that what you're worried about." He asked the red face blonde who reluctantly nodded her head.

"Don't worry It's not that he's asexual it's just he hasn't found the right girl yet. He said he'd know her when he sees her. Whatever that means." Ace shrugged.

"And with that we wish you good luck." Sabo said.

"One question though what do you see in our little brother anyway." Ace asked curiosity written all over his face.

The blush never left her face as she thought about all of Luffy's good qualities not noticing her friend was answering the question for her until it was to late.

"She says he's cute, funny, strong, kind, amazing, and…" Before he could continue Valerie blew him away with a gust of wind. Ace and Sabo smiled at the description of their little brother, not really caring that the cat was blown away.

"Alright, we're almost there Oyaji is probably going to want to speak with you yoi."

"Oyaji?" Lexi asked.

"Whitebeard strongest man on the seas." Sabo answered looking at the grinning Valerie.

"That's right." Ace said with a grin. "Your excited aren't you? You know normally people are afraid to meet him."

"She likes the old man, so of course she's not afraid of him." Sherbet explained as he landed on the boat.

"Why would they be afraid?" Rachel asked as she watched the bouncy girl looking excitedly at the approaching ship.

"You'll see. But you shouldn't worry he won't hurt you unless you hurt his family yoi." Marco answered.

"Family?" Rachel and Lexi whispered.

"Yeah, everyone who joins the crew is his son, or daughter, and he's our Father." Ace explained.

"You're father." Rachel and Lexi repeated hair shadowing their eyes.

"So you've heard of Pop's?" Ace asked Valerie.

"Yeah, like I said she knows all about you guys." The cat answered cryptically, but before anyone could question it they arrived at the ship.

"Hey Oyaji we're back yoi." Marco announced as they helped the girls get on board.

"Welcome back my sons, so it was a smugglers ship after all."

"Yes they only captured four women, who should probably go see the doctor after this."

"Right, bring them forth." He boomed. Marco and Sabo carried Rachel and Zena, who tensed the moment they saw the man, forwards while Ace walked by a tense Lexi.

Valerie however eagerly ran up to Whitebeard despite his all-powerful aura followed by a carefree cat.

'Wahhh So this is Whitebeard huh? He's even more badass in person, but if those dreams were real then, he'll die because of one of his former sons. I'll have to prevent that.' Valerie thought.

'It's not a dream it's a vision. So it will happen unless you prevent that. However you're going to have to tell him.' Sherbet informed.

"What why me.' the were pulled out of their mental conversation by booming laughter.

"Gurururu What's your name brat?" Whitebeard asked the blond she was just about to answer completely forgetting her voluntary silence before fear flashed in her eyes and she quickly covered her mouth. This action worried her friends and the pirates. Lexi gently put a hand on her shoulder getting a flinch in return before Valerie calmed down.

"This is Valerie sir, until she's able to speak again I'll be her voice." Sherbet answered for her.

"What's wrong with her is it a throat injury?" Whitebeard asked.

"No she's a voluntary mute."

"I see." Whitebeard frowned at the news. 'She must have been severely traumatized to refuse to speak.

"I'm Sherbet by the way. I'm an exceed."

"And I'm Lexi."

"Rachel."

"And what's your name?"

"My name is Zena."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Whitebeard, do you mind telling me how you were captured."

"No sir, we were on an uninhabited island and they took us while we were asleep." Rachel recapped.

"Yeah those damn cowards." Lexi added.

"Did they hurt you in any way?"

"Nothing I wasn't already used to." Lexi and Rachel said simultaneously looking at each other shocked.

"What do you mean by that?" Whitebeard asked the girls bit their lips before Rachel answered.

"Nothing… Just didn't feed us is all." As Rachel spoke her eyes grew distant as she unconsciously clutched Marco's shirt, who pretended not to notice but was still concerned all the same. "Whitebeard ignored the lie for now and continued his questioning.

"Would you like me to drop you off somewhere?" He asked instead knowing they'd rather not talk about it.

"Yeah uh, but first where are we exactly?" Rachel asked.

"We're in the New World yoi."

"The New World?" Lexi echoed confused by the look on her friends face they weren't the only ones. Well Valerie seemed like she knew what they were talking about.

"Yeah it's in the second half of the Grandline." Ace elaborated.

"The Grandline?" Rachel and Lexi repeated totally and completely confused.

"Alright I know I never went to school but I've never heard of those places before." Lexi said.

"And I went to school as much as I could and I never heard of them either." Rachel followed.

"Um excuse me, I'm sorry but I was forced to study geography, and I have also never heard of these places. Moreover we're from a landlocked country so I don't know how we ended up on an island let alone the ocean." Zena stated her trembling hand clutching on to Sabo's jacket.

'Well isn't that interesting.' Whitebeard thought eyeing Sabo, who nodded his head back but before they could say anything.

"Um I'm sorry but could you just drop us off at the closest town." Rachel asked wanting to get away from the weird people as fast as possible.

"Yeah we can take it from there." Lexi added.

"Alright then but it wouldn't be any trouble to take you home. Your family is probably worried."

"Well I don't know about these two." Lexi said pointing to Rachel and Zena. "But Val and I don't have family to worry about."

"Yeah and my mom she… I well what about you Zena what of your family?" Rachel asked obviously not wanting to talk about her mom making those around her curious.

"What about them?" Zena asked.

"Will they be worried?" Rachel asked.

"Worried? I don't think so just mad." Zena said.

"Huh? Why?" Ace asked before getting elbowed by Sabo.

"I don't understand your question?" She responded.

"Why would they be mad at you?" Ace elaborated.

"Why wouldn't they I went missing for a while missing the chance to marry the Prince and increase our family status." She answered without any emotions.

"Wait you're a Noble?" Sabo asked.

"Yes I suppose if you want to call us that." She continued in the same voice.

"Oh no I completely forgot about that!" Rachel said holding her head in distress. "My mom's going to kill me or she'll probably think I abandoned her or or…."

"Relax, you were supposed to go to Mount Sacrran if you don't return then they'll just think you were killed, why don't you use this chance to escape." Lexi suggested.

"I guess." Rachel mumbled.

'Mount Sacrran?' Sabo thought. 'Then these girls really are the ones.'

"Wait are you a noble too yoi?" Marco asked.

"No, but the contest was opened to anyone and my mother wanted me to go. She said it would make her happy."

"And is that what you wanted?" Whitebeard asked.

"No it wasn't but when I told her that she thought I didn't love her anymore and that I was going to abandon her." Whitebeard considered this information before asking Zena the same question.

"What I want?" Zena asked looking confused.

"Yes is that what you wanted to do?"

"I didn't have a choice. I'm not allowed to want things. I'm can only do what I've been told nothing more?" Zena answered. "Or else…" she stopped fear flashing in her eyes as she dug her fingers into Sabo's shoulders. 'Well that'll leave a mark he' thought.

"Well then how about you all take up my name and roam the seas. Become my daughters!" Whitebeard boomed.


	7. Chapter 7:New Life

**Chapter 7: New Life**

The four girls looked shocked at first before Lexi snapped out of her thoughts.

"LIKE HELL!" She yelled causing Whitebeard and some of his crew to chuckle while looking at Ace who huffed and looked away indignantly.

"I don't want another father and I don't need one!" Rachel continued before glancing at a conflicted Zena. 'I don't understand is that an order or not?' then at a wide eyed crying Valerie, 'No I can't he'll die for sure just like the others.' and

"Will you relax that man wouldn't stand a chance against Whitebeard of his crew and you know it." Sherbet replied out loud.

'Sherbet!' Valerie mentally yelled.

"What are you talking about?" Ace asked while Valerie huffed and looked away after what looked like a silent argument with Sherbet.

"Well where we're from she was being stalked by a dangerous sociopath." He said bluntly while Valerie ignored him and looked out into the ocean.

"You were WHAT!" Rachel yelled/panicked.

"S-T-A-L-K-E-D…"

"I heard you the first time. Is this true Valerie?" the girl only nodded her head.

"Since you were 13 years old." She got another nod.

"For five years and they never caught the guy." Lexi joined it sounding furious. "This is exactly why I hate cops, they say they want to help, but they can't because they have to follow their stupid protocol."

"Looks like the authority figures over there isn't that great either." Ace said feeling bad for Valerie wanting to change the subject, and assuming that they aren't from their world.

"That's okay you don't need to answer right away you have time before we reach the next island."

"Rachel, Zena may I ask you two a question?" Sabo asked.

"Yes you may." Zena answered.

"Well we already know Lexi and Valerie have special abilities not caused from a devil fruit but do you two as well?"

"Devil fruit?" Zena asked.

"What are those?" Rachel questioned looking at them like they're crazy.

"So you two as well huh, may I ask what they are?"

"I can transform into demons." Zena answered.

"And I'm a weapons mistress. I can summon armor and weapons at anytime."

"Last question. You're not from around here are you? I mean from this world."

Valerie eyes widened while Rachel, Lexi and Zena looked confused.

"Well its true there aren't many islands where we come from." Zena began.

"And we weren't anywhere near the ocean last time I checked." Lexi continued. Valerie turned to face Sabo fully gaining his attention. She shook her he no in an answer to his question.

"Just as I thought. I have another question you seem to know a lot more than your friends why is that?" Sabo asked.

"What?! What do you mean? Valerie do you know what's going on?" Rachel asked.

Valerie sighed, and shook her head no to Rachel's question.

"But then how?" Lexi asked. "Can you tell us?" Valerie bit here lip fear in her eyes at the prospect of speaking.

"We don't know how we came here, and Valerie knows just about everything about this world because she can see the future." Sherbet answered.

"Really, then what does the future have in store for us?" Lexi asked.

"I will not say that's Valerie's job. We're going to have to convince her that it's safe to speak first."

"Well looks like we just found the four Guardians." Sabo announced.

"Guardians?" Rachel and Lexi asked.

"Yes, do you know what the Rio Ponneglyph is?" he asked getting a nod from Valerie.

"Well we don't mind filling us in?" Lexi asked.

"Isn't that the stone that tells the truth of what happened during the void century. Or the forgotten century." Ace asked.

"Yes that's exactly what it is, on this stone it mentions a prophesy, Four Guardians from another world will come here wielding abnormal abilities, and they will be rescued by the strongest man in the world." He explained.

"Did you know about this?" Rachel asked Valerie, who only shook her head no. "But Why? You know about everything else." She continued only getting a shrug from the mute girl.

"Well anyways we're supposed to protect you until you unlock your full potential." Sabo finished.

"So what we're supposed to just believe you and stay here. You know from our point of view you sound crazy." Rachel said trying and failing to ignore Valerie's puppy dog look.

"She's saying 'Please Please, we just have to stay. Besides if we don't a lot of bad things could happen to us.'" Sherbet interpreted.

"Like what?" Rachel asked.

"Trust me you don't want to know. Let's put it this way we're lucky we were found by Whitebeard." Sherbet answered.

"Fine, not like there's any other place to go anyway." Lexi reluctantly agreed. "Seeing as how we're in another world and all."

"Great." Sabo smiled.

"Alright then you three are in charge of them." Whitebeard said looking at Sabo and his first and second division commanders.

"Yes sir." They said. "Come on lets get you to the showers first. Izo got anything these four can wear yoi?"

"Leave it to me."

"Oh Izo you don't have to worry about me I've got plenty of clothes to wear." Rachel said. "Thanks to my weird abilities." She added after getting confused looks from everyone.

"Alright then."

"By they way Valerie are you injured?" Ace asked and she responded by shaking her head no. "But then who's blood is that?" He asked. She stopped dead in her tracks as her eyes clouded over becoming lost in the memory of her adoptive parents death.

"Hey are you okay?" Sabo asked as her body started to tremble.

"Valerie?" Lexi called as she placed a comforting hand on the blonde's shoulder, who flinched and looked up.

"Uh Oh." Sherbet said. 'Val Val listen to me…'

"Stay away!" She blurted out. "Just stop!" she begged falling to her knees and covering her ears. "Leave them alone! It's me you want!" she demanded weakly as tears built up in her eyes. "Why are you doing this. What did I do?" she cried.

"Valerie, Valerie! Calm down!" Lexi comforted.

"What ever you're seeing it's not real!" Rachel tried to reassure.

"Hey relax your safe now, calm down." Ace tried. Valerie took a deep breath snapping her self out of her flashback back. She looks up with an apologetic look at the concerned faces she was getting.

"Are you okay?" Sabo asked getting a nod.

"That's never happened to you before, you wanna talk about it." Rachel asked.

"That's probably a good idea Val." Sherbet added, but the blonde only shook her head no.

"Well whenever you're ready we'll listen okay. We left our old life behind us who ever was after you, they can't find you anymore." Lexi reminded.

The girls quickly undressed and headed for the showers, all except for Rachel who waited till she was alone before sending her clothes into her pocket dimension. As her clothes disappeared she revealed all the abuse her body has took from her 'loving' mother. Lexi has similar problems, but it isn't as much as hers.

After the shower they quickly got dress so that they could get something to eat.

Lexi put on a pair of jean short shorts, which showed off her skinny legs that have a few purple spots varying in sizes, and a red t-shirt that hangs off her shoulders due to her small frame and black flats. Her light brown hair now noticeable, now that it's washed of all the dirt and grim. Zena put on a pink double-strapped dress that fell to mid thigh with black flats as well. Her coal black hair now oil free and brushed so it fell down to the middle of her back, her bangs framing her pale face making her look like a doll. Valerie put on an orange tank top with blue mini skirt that fell mid thigh, with black flats. Her blonde layered hair cleaned and falling a little past her shoulders, her side bangs pushed out of the way until it dries. Rachel quickly reequipped in to dark blue skinny jeans, a sky blue tank top, with a white long sleeved cropped jean jacket, white scarf and black boots. Her long once wavy red hair now straight, due to the dampness from the water. Once they finished they took a quick glance at the mirror nodded and left the bathrooms, and headed to the deck to find their guides so they can be taken to the infirmary for a check up. Along the way to the deck Lexi paused and looked at her shaking egg.

"Guys look, I think it's hatching." She announced in a whisper. Not taking her eyes of the egg.

"What really?" Rachel asked as she turned back. She's never seen anything like this before and nothings going to get in her way now. The other girls were just as excited. They watched as the egg began to hatch.

"And this ones pink with white paws." Rachel observed.

"Wow." Lexi responded eyeing the creature.

"So it's another exceed after all."

"Excuse me. I'm not an "it" As you so tactfully put it. I'm an she, and where I come from I'm treated as a God." The exceed informed.

"What are you talking about you were just born how do you know this?" Rachel asked skeptically.

"Because I'm God you foolish creature." The Exceed responded in it's holier than thou attitude. Rachel tried to calm her nerves as a tick mark formed on her for head.

"Lexi control your pet before I kill it."

"No don't do that I promised to protect her an I will. She's family now." Lexi said holding the exceed close in a tight hug. Rachel gave in and decided to ignore the cat.

"Yeah don't be mad it is true where were from we are considered Gods."

"So you're the human who took care of me huh?" The Exceed said.

"That's right."

'Well thank you.'

"You're welcome." Lexi smiled.

"Uh Lex, she didn't thank you yet you know." Rachel mumbled.

"What are you talking about? She just said thank you." Lexi said confused.

'Since you were the first person to touch my egg we formed a special bond we know share our thoughts and we know everything about each other.'

"What really, so like Val and Sherbet?"

"Lexi you're really starting to scare me now." Rachel said slowly looking a little concerned.

"They're communicating telepathically." Sherbet reminded.

"Yeah, we can communicate telepathically, since I was the first one to touch her egg." Lexi sweet dropped just now realizing, that she probably looked crazy.

"Hmm what should I name you?" Lexi mused. "Oh I know. Ali Cat."

"That's perfect." Rachel chuckled.

"Oi I'm not a lowly street cat!" '...No offense.' Ali said.

"Ali for short." 'None taken.'

"Okay come on lets go find the guys, I'm still starving, and we still have to go through a check up."

"Okay."

* * *

><p><strong>Alright heres another one let me know what you think. <strong>

**Please Review**


	8. Chapter 8: Checkup

**Chapter 8: Checkup **

"Hey Doc we got some patients we need you to check up on." Ace called.

"Hmm, what did you do this time Ace." The Doctor grumbled.

"Nothing." Ace huffed indignantly.

"We just found some prisoners on a smugglers ship yoi. We just need them to get a check up. See if their injured yoi." Marco answered.

"A smugglers ship?" The doctor repeated and looked over the girls with an observant eye. 'If that's the case I'll have to be careful with them.' "My name is Dan, it's nice to meet you, does anyone wish to go first. I promise, I won't hurt you, and if you should want me to stop at anytime during the checkup I will." He said voice serious and reassuring.

After a moment of no one stepping up Zena offered to go first.

"If you want me to stop the examination for any reason at all just tell me alright. I'm not forcing you to do anything." He said gently, having had to deal with prisoners and slaves before, and knowing they don't like being touched in anyway. He began when Zena nodded.

"Alright we'll begin with your measurements. Please step on this scale." He said. She did and he wrote down her height and weight. "Good doesn't look like your underweight. Odd how long were you a prisoner?" He asked.

"I'm not sure, there were no windows. A few weeks maybe? I'm sorry for not being able to answer you properly." Zena answered.

"It's not a problem its not your fault. Were you all captured at the same time?" he asked.

"Yes." Lexi answered.

Dan hummed in acknowledgement and resumed his check up. He checked her body noticing nothing was wrong with her except her wrists which he wrapped up.

"Looking at your wrists I'd say you were captured for at most 3 weeks. Which makes sense since your not injured or malnourished." The Doctor stated and Zena nodded.

"Alright then you're fine, next." He said looking at the girls. "Come on I won't hurt you, if you feel uncomfortable with anything I do I'll stop immediately. I promise."

"Did you have some kind of bad experience with doctors or something?" Ace asked sensing their nervousness.

"I've never been to a doctor before, but I can't help but feel weary." Lexi said. "I don't like it when people get to close to me. Doesn't matter I'll go next." She said stepping up.

"Are you sure?" Ali asked, knowing what her past was like.

"Yeah."

"Alright then, same thing please step on the scale." She did and he recorded her measurements. He narrowed his eyes and growled, causing her to flinch.

"What's wrong?" Ace asked.

"When was the last time you've eaten properly?! She's severely malnourished." He informed. "I'm going to have to put you on a special diet, if you eat to much to fast you'll get sick, but you have to eat something. We'll start you of with soups and go from there alright." She stuck out her tongue in disgust.

"I can't eat soups. Or any human foods for that matter, I can only eat fire."

"...Seriously?" He blinked.

"She's telling the truth we've seen it with our own eyes." Ace put in.

"Alright then. Ace give her small fireballs every hour until she gains some weight back."

"Alright."

"Now is it alright if I touch you, and examine these wounds?"

"You'll stop if I ask right?"

"Of course."

"Then it's fine." He continued her examination. Feeling her arms legs, and chest, but never lingering to long in one spot to make her feel uncomfortable. She was thin that was for sure, she also contained a few bruises and scratches but that's it. He then went over to check her wrists letting out another growl, as he moved to wrap them.

"What now?" Ace asked.

"She has more injuries then Zena. In fact Zena wasn't injured at all yet…" He started.

"She has more wounds, and bruises on her body. Some of the wounds are mouths old, and it seems she's been underfed since birth." The doctor explained. "Do you mind explaining?" he asked as Ace and Sabo narrowed their eyes.

"Well I uh kind of grew up in the slums." She began.

"How'd you end up in the slums?" Ace asked.

"I was born in the slums, like my…my '_mother_.' I always had to take care of her, and make sure she's fed properly because she's really sick, and…"

"And?"

"Well I wasn't supposed to be born, so I felt kind of guilty."

"What do you mean you weren't supposed to be born?" Ace asked honestly curious 'Someone else feels the same way?'

"Well I was" she sighed her hair shadowing her eyes. "I was the product of rape." Silence no one knew what to say to that. "She'd remind me of that everyday, she made me call her Master instead of Mom. To her I was always a worthless ungrateful bastard child. Nothing more than a monster, just like my 'father'. Well anyway it was hard to get food and she ended up getting majority of it so that's how I ended up like this."

"Wait when we met you said you lost your reason for living. What did you mean by that." Rachel asked.

"She wasn't happy with how I've been getting food, she would rather have me sell myself for money. She said I'd be good at it just like my father. But I couldn't bring myself to do something like that. So she made a deal with a noble. She was planning on selling me so I ran. I'd rather die then be a slave and the nobles guards were chasing me so I ran to the one place I knew they wouldn't follow me. Gods Mountain." She explained.

"I see." Rachel said.

"You know…" surprisingly Zena spoke up drawing attention to herself. "There are a lot of complications involving pregnancy and the birthing process, even more so if she was on the streets during the whole cycle. If you weren't supposed to be born she would have had a miscarriage. And if you still need proof you deserve to be alive, I think this prophesy should suffice. That goes for all of us."

"Wow thank you I never thought of that." Lexi gave a small smile wiping a tear from her eye.

'Me either.' Ace thought with a smile.

"Yeah thanks Zena we really needed that." Rachel smiled and Valerie gave her a small hug.

"I was just stating the facts and what I thought." Zena said with a small smile. "I've never done that before." She mumbled.

"Why?" Lexi asked.

"Because if I spoke out of turn my parents would punish me. They only had me so I could marry someone rich, to raise our status. They didn't really care about me."

"Yeah I know exactly what that feels like." Sabo said. "I had the same problem but I escaped."

"Wait you're a noble yoi?"

"I was, I don't think I am anymore, not that care." Sabo shrugged.

"Um Next?" Dan called after Lexi went to a chair next to Zena so she could rest.

"I'll go." Rachel volunteered weakly Dan looked at her and noticed she was the most clothed out of all of them she wore long sleeves and skinny jeans while the others wore skirts, dresses, or shorts, with shirts.

"Alright would you mind talking off your scarf and jacket then step on the scale please." He ordered gently.

"Um do I have to take off the jacket?" She asked nervously.

"Well no, but it would help with the examination." He answered she bit her lip nervously. "You don't have to if you don't want to. Like I said I won't force you to do anything. She sighed before responding.

"No it's fine. It really doesn't matter anymore after all." She said removing her scarf and shrugging off her jacket revealing her bare thin arms filled with scars and bruises, as well as the strangle marks on her neck. Everyone's eyes widened at what they saw as she avoided eye contact with them.

"How? Why?" Dan questioned.

"My mother." She answered. "When my dad abandoned us she sort of snapped."

"Sort of?" Lexi questioned. "She's worse then my mom, and she hated me."

"Yeah well my mom did love me but she just had a different way of showing it." She mumbled.

"Yeah I can see that."

"Besides she only hit me when I did something bad, or when I gained weight, or when I don't cover up properly. She was always afraid I'd abandon her to, and so she did crazy things."

"Is she the one who always called you fat yoi?"

"Yeah, but it's true whenever she'd buy me new clothes they never fit, and so she starved me for a couple weeks until they did."

"Starved you?" Dan questioned looking her over with narrowed eyes. "Do you mind stepping on the scale real quick?" she did and a growl escaped his lips as he recorded the data, making her flinch. "Your underweight as well. Same problem as Lexi, but it seems that it started, around ten years ago. Looks like you'll be going on a the diet as well."

"But…I…" She started but then looked away chewing her bottom lip.

"Yes…" he responds motioning for her to continue.

"Alright." She mumbled.

"Alright now is it alright if I check your injures some of these look recent."

"Okay. I guess I should change to make it easier for you. Reequip" She said making her clothes disappear and in it's place leaving light blue shorts and a white tank top.

"The wounds on my back are more recent." She explained avoiding everyone's widened eyes. "She kind of whipped me for not hiding the bruises on my neck properly."

"My God." Dan whispered eyeing all the scars on her body.

"Oh its not as bad as it looks. All she's ever done was use whips to _physically_ hurt me."

"I see." He says quietly, the commanders and Sabo can guess there's more that he's not saying and make a note to ask about it later. They watched as he examined her back, and winced at all the cut's and scars the saw. Dan gently cleaned up the wounds and dressed them before stating she was good to go.

"Alright, Valerie your up." The girl bites her lip and slowly walks on to the scale.

"You can do this Val." Sherbet cheers. "Just remember he's a doctor." This statement raises some eyebrows but no one questions it.

Dan lets out a breath as he recorded her weight. "Well at least your normal. Come over here so I can examine you." She nods slowly and walks over in front of him. He takes her hand and notices it's trembling. "Are you okay?" he asks, she shuts her eyes and nods. "Do you want me to continue." She bites her lower lip as she nods her head again. She shuts her eyes as Dan checks her body for injures. However as his hands feel her arms he notices how tense she is and as he moves down to her thighs he notices her trembling "I can stop if you want you know." He says softly. "Would you prefer that?" She looks away sadness and shame in her eyes and nods. "Alright then let me just wrap your wrists, and you're free to go." She nodded her head slowly.

'Good job Val I'm proud of you.' Sherbet congratulated.

"Would you mind answering some questions?" he asked and she shook her head.

'I'll leave this to you alright.' Sherbet said.

'Okay.'

"Alright. Can you speak?" she nodded her head. "Is there a reason you won't speak?" She nodded her head. "Can you see?" She looked up in confusion before nodding her head.

"Extraordinary, I've never scene eyes like yours that were still functionally." She tilted her head cutely to the she in a silent question. As the rest of the room stared on her eyes in shock.

"OMG! How did I not notice that." Rachel almost yelled. "Valerie your eyes changes from blue to I don't know whitish lavender." The mute girls eyes widened slightly before getting up to look at the small mirror in the wall. They watched in worry as her hands gosht over her eyes just to see if they were really heres. The blonde then turned to her audience and gave them an uncaring shrug before going back to her seat making them all sweat drop.

"You don't care do you." Ace asked.

"Yep just like Luffy." Sabo added.

"Yeah she thinks it's really cool." Sherbet chirped.

"Okay then I have a few more serious questions, if you don't mind." Dan asked gently looking a little nervous causing the commanders to exchange glances. Dan sighed before asking "Have you...Have you ever been sexually assaulted?" Her eyes widened at the suddenness and her trembling hands started clutching at the ends of her shorts. She bit her lip and lowered her eyes from everyones shocked gazes.

"Valerie..." Rachel whispered.

"Did something like that happen?" Lexi asked.

Sherbet sighed, "She wants to know what made you ask?"

"Just her reactions during the checkup, she was tense and shaking." Dan answered. "The same as any victim of sexual assault. Will you answer the question?"

Valerie nodded her head slowly almost as if she were unsure. She noticed how the guys were trying to contain their anger, while her friends gave her pitying glances. She wanted to tell them it wasn't as bad as they were think but she was afraid. Fortunately of unfortunatly the doc decided to question her further on the matter.

"Have you been touched inappropriately?" Flashes of a Large man came to mind. He was grinning and his eyes were filled with Lust. There was blood everywhere. Tears weld up in her eyes as she brought her knees lose to her chest and burying her head in them. she nodded her head yes.

Lexi and Rachel's breath hitched as they slowly approached her kneeling down next to her so they could comfort her.

"Dan.. Is that is?" Marco asked wanting the questioning to be done as much as everyone else.

"Just one more." He answered.

"But..." Ace started but stopped, trusting the doctor to know what he was doing. He glared at the floor before moving his gaze over to the three girls, his eyes softened as he looked at the trembling blonde.

"Have you ever been raped?" Valerie's breath hitched and she froze. The tension in the room rose as they awaited her answer. She lifted her head slowly and forced her self to smile as she shook her head no. everyone let at a relieved sigh. The tension was in the room dissipated slowly.

"Alright, you may all need some therapy." He said and continued when Lexi glared at him, Rachel narrowed her eyes in irritation, Zena gave him a blank stare and Valerie looked nervous. "Based on what we've observed about you. Sabo filled me in on all you're actions up till now since he found you, and you've all got problems you need to talk about. They seem to be holding you back."

"Okay I understand the others, but why me!" Lexi demanded.

"Really Lex, you don't know the answer to that." Ali deadpanned.

"Hey I don't need therapy!" Rachel yelled in defiance.

"All four of you need therapy." Dan stated bluntly. "Lexi, you were abused by your mother, and you grew up on the streets, you're bound to have witnessed some inhumane things, and Valerie wasn't the only one to tense during the examination. Rachel, you also had an abusive relationship with your mother." She was about to retort when Dan cut her off, "You still think your fat and would rather starve yourself then eat. Zena, you've had sever mental conditioning, most likely from your parents, and Valerie you've experience something so traumatic you refuse to speak." He finished and all four girls were pouting cutely causing the four men to chuckle.

"Fine, we'll do your stupid therapy." Lexi grumbled.

"Not like we have a choice." Rachel adds.

"Alright then, I'll see you here everyday after breakfast, okay. Now come on you four need to get something to eat. And I need to give Thatch Rachel's diet and Ace remember feed Lexi every hour got it."

"Yeah yeah I got it. Come on lets get you guys to the mess hall."

"Alright, it's time to call it a day. I'm sure you ladies are tired considering all you've been though in the past week." Sabo said.

"But where should they stay. We can't have them bunk down with the men." Ace asked.

"Hmm. I can host two. Yoi."

"And I can take the other two."

"Valerie and I can go with Marco." Rachel volunteered.

"And I guess that means Zena and I are with Ace."

"And Sabo is staying with me too. You two can have the bed. Sabo and I can take the floor."

"That's fine and all but I grew up on the streets I don't mind the floor you know." Lexi reminded.

"And it's your bed it would be rude to take it." Zena added.

"Are you kidding me, I refuse to sleep on the floor. I'm God not some lowly creature." Ali intervened.

"We're used to sleeping on the floor, as well." Sabo reassured ignoring the annoying cat.

"Yeah we're also used to sleeping in caves, and in the forest. Don't worry about us." Ace informed, following his example so he won't kill the cat.

"Their telling the truth you two just accept their hospitality." Sherbet said.

"Alright. Like I said I don' mind. It's their lost." She giggled. "Lead the way."

"We're in the commanders wing yoi." Marco said leading the way.

"Alright. You to can take the bed as well. I'm fine on the floor yoi. I'll be back soon make yourselves at home." He said before leaving the room and heading for Whitebeard followed by Ace and Sabo, to make their report.

* * *

><p>"So have our guests settled in yet?"<p>

"Yes for now, they're staying in our rooms until we can come up with a better solution yoi."

"Good, so what did you find out?"

"Well they all need therapy." Dan starts. "They all have problems that are holding them back, it might be what's keeping them from unlocking their true potential."

"I see."

"Yeah their sessions will start tomorrow, oh and I want you three to be there as well." Dan requests pointing at the guides.

"What why?" Marco and Ace asked.

"Well you might be able to help. Sabo had a similar problem to Zena, and you all grew up in the slums…"

"Alright we get it yoi."

"We'll help, but I don't need therapy as well." Ace mumbled,

"Right." Sabo coughed earning a punch to the shoulder from Ace.

Marco POV

I was heading back to my room after the meeting with Whitebeard.

'Today was such a long day, I can't believe we found the so called guardians so fast. And they're all from another world. It's so hard to believe. And they're all really strange but I guess that's because of how they grew up. Well tomorrow will be an interesting day.'

I walked into my room to see the two girls asleep in my bed. I had to smile at the cute site.

'Rachel huh?' he thought. 'She was abused by her mother who claims to have loved her. And Lexi was being stalked by a sociopath.' I sighed at the thought. 'And then theres the other two, I wonder how their therapy session will go.' He thought before going to sleep.

Ace and Sabo

"That girl Lexi…" I started.

"Yeah?"

"She feels the same way as me."

"Yeah poor girl, I can't believe her mother would treat her like that, well I can believe it but still, it's not her fault that she was well... And Rachel too." Sabo growled.

"Yeah." Ace agreed.

"And then there is Zena. She's just like how I was. So that's how I would have become if I didn't run away." Sabo mused.

"But you didn't, and I'm sure you can help her break out of that mind set of always following orders." Ace said.

"Yeah, and you and Lexi need to understand you have a reason for living." Sabo replied.

"… What Zena said made me think about that a lot." Ace started. "My mother carried me for 20 months in order to insure my survival. A lot of things could have happened. What she did was impossible. The fact that I'm alive right now is a miracle, and if she did that knowing the cost, all to keep me safe then… maybe I should have been born after all."

"That's right. It was good that you were born with out you. I don't know where I'd be right now, and Luffy he probably wouldn't have gotten stronger with out you. He would have also been really lonely. And we would never have become brothers." Sabo listed.

"Thank you Sabo."

"No problem, so remember don't go throwing your life away."

"Don't worry I won't I already promised Luffy that I would stay alive."

"Luffy, what would he say if we were to meet."

"He'd probably start crying." Ace chuckled and Sabo joined in.

"That girl Valerie, She really does like him." Sabo said with a small smile.

"Yeah, so far I like her, I think she'd be good for him." Ace said.

"Yeah." Sabo said softly.

"What's wrong?"

"Her past, all of their pasts. It makes me angry."

"Yeah I know but there's nothing that can be done now. What's past is past."

"I know, for now we'll just have to train them and protect them until they become stronger, and even after that."

"Yeah." Ace agreed as he opened his door and laid eyes on the sleeping girls.

"They look happy." Sabo whispered with a smile.

"Yeah." Ace replied with a soft smile. "I'm amazed they could fall asleep so easily. They were either really tired or they trusted us."

"Hopefully it's the latter."

"But most likely it the former."

* * *

><p>Daxen123- Thank you for reviewing and don't worry They're the Guardians specially picked by the Gods to guard One piece, They'll defiantly be staying well mostly you'll see :)<p>

XxFire-PhoenixxX- Heres the Update, Of course couldn't say know since you asked right ;)


	9. Chapter 9:Therapy

**Chapter 9: Therapy **

"Hey Lexi, Zena time to wake up." A gentle voice called.

Lexi groaned in protest as she tried to ignore the voice, while Zena tried to force herself up as fast as possible.

"Good morning Zena." Sabo greeted.

"Good morning Sabo, Ace." She greeted back.

"Lexi come on you need to wake up." Ace said trying to shake her awake.

"Go away, I'm tiered." She mumbled.

"You know a young lady such as your self shouldn't waste the day away." Ali stated.

"Putting that aside, you need to eat something Doctors orders. Come on. You have a therapy session to."

"I don't like doctors." She grumbled as she woke up causing Ace to chuckle.

"Even so, you should hurry doctors are scary when their mad." Ace warned.

"Okay." She yawned while rubbing the sleep out of her eyes cutely.

The boys sighed. 'They're way to vulnerable.' They thought. 'Oh well nothing a little training can't fix.' They suddenly felt a cold shiver go down their spines, coming from the cold glare Ali was giving clearly saying 'you touch them you die.'

The two girls climbed out of bed.

"Here you can change in to these, the bathrooms over there." Ace pointed out. "Hurry up, alright you and Rachel have to eat on schedule."

"Yeah yeah." She mumbled she flinched as her stomach growled. "I'm sorry." She whimpered.

"Hey it's okay alright. Relax." Ace reassured growing a decent sized fireball. "Here eat this before you go."

"Okay, thank you." She said before swallowing the fireball.

"No problem."

MDB

"Alright you two time to get up yoi." Marco called.

"Huh? Right right I'm up." Rachel said getting out of bed and stretching her arms, wincing slightly when she stretched one of her wound on her back.

"You okay?" Marco asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Alright, you need to get dressed so you can hurry up and eat. You have a schedule to keep."

"Okay."

"Do you mind waking her up? I would do it but she might freak out yoi."

"I'll do it, it'll be easier on her." Sherbet volunteered.

"Okay."

"Here yoi, these are a change of clothes the bathrooms over there."

"Thank you."

"Where am I?" Valerie mumbled through her dazed state, before her eyes widened in fear and she slapped her hands over her mouth.

"Ah she spoke." Rachel observed.

"She definitely spoke yoi."

"She said she didn't say anything." The cat said for the panicked Valerie. "But you did, we heard you and nothing bad happened see." Sherbet calmed.

'Yeah I know.' She thought. 'I know but, I need more time.'

'Well you have until the therapy session because I won't be speaking for you there you need to get over this.'

'Okay I understand.'

MDB

"Hello ladies, I have prepared an amazing breakfast for you." Thatch greeted.

"Stop flirting already yoi." Marco teased.

"Hey look Val it's Thatch." Sherbet pointed out.

"How'd you know?" Thatch asked.

"Val can see into the future, and you happen to be in on of her visions." Sherbet answered.

"So I'm in her future huh?" Thatch leered, going to make his move on the blonde girl.

"Hold it their buster it's not what you think, she doesn't just see her future she sees everyone's. It's unpredictable." Sherbet said grabbing Thatch by the collar.

"Yeah Thatch leave her alone, your not her type." Ace added.

"How do you know, don't tell me you already made a move on her?!" Thatch explained.

"Okay okay enough. Let them eat." Sabo intervened. Ace and Sabo inhaled their food in a blink of an eye before eyeing everyone else's.

"Wow I thought only D's eat like that yoi."

"You can say he's been around us long enough he practically inherited the gene." Ace spoke for him.

"Yep I was never able to break that habit." Sabo said with a grin. Valerie grinned with him and gave him, her food. No one told Thatch, that Valerie and Lexi didn't eat normal food.

"Thanks." Sabo said.

"Hey no fair." Ace pouted.

"Here." Lexi sighed.

"Thanks."

"Good morning ladies, did you sleep well?"

"Yep, that was the best sleep I ever had." Lexi announced. "I've never slept on a bed before."

"This worlds the best, I was able to sleep the whole night without worrying about my phone ringing. She say's happily."

"Phone?" Sabo asked.

"Yeah it's like a Den Den mushi." Sherbet answered.

"Hey Rachel you okay yoi?" Marco asks as he watches Rachel force another spoon full of hot soup down her throat.

"I'm fine, almost done." She answered focusing solely on her soup.

"Rachel, you shouldn't push yourself. You've eaten more than enough for now." Dan said coming around the table to sit next to her.

"But, I mustn't waste food, you never know when you'll get fed next." She mumbled as if in a trance.

"That's true, you never know." Lexi added. "Ace you better not leave me okay." Lexi said grabbing Ace's arm, causing him to blush, and Sabo to chuckle.

"Yeah Okay. I won't."

"Promise?" she pushed.

"Promise." He said

"Good."

"Rachel we promise you'll get another chance to eat later. If you eat more than you can handle right now, you'll get sick." Dan said causing her to stop eating and look up at him. "Besides it won't go to waste. Ace will finish it." He said. "Okay."

"Okay." She nodded sliding her half full bowl to Ace who downed it in one gulp.

"Alright come on you guys, your first therapy session starts now."

"Aw man." Lexi complained.

"Come on." Ace chuckled holding out his hand to Lexi she deflated but took it anyways.

"You feeling okay yoi?" Marco asked Rachel.

"Yeah, I'll be fine after awhile. Just ate to much." She responded slowly getting up.

'You ready Val?' Sherbet asked.

'More of less.' She sighed.

"Alright now, have a seat." Dan said gesturing towards the eight seats in the room.

"So how're you going to start this anyway?" Lexi asked.

"Well fist can anyone tell me why you here?" Dan said getting out a notebook and pen.

The girls looks at each other and then Sabo and the commanders with an, 'is he serious look?' but the only shrugged as a response.

"You told us to come here. You said that we needed therapy and after breakfast today you said it was time for out sessions to start. So we followed you here." Zena answered.

"I did say that, very good, but Zena is that the only reason you're here? Because I told you to?"

"Well, yes didn't you say it was a good idea?" Zena asked getting confused. 'And with that it was obvious to everyone that Dan was going to start with Zena.

"I did. Zena why do you do everything, everyone tells you. Even if they are trying to hurt you?" Dan asked.

"Because if I don't follow orders, I won't be a great person." Zena answered her eyes showing confusion."

"Are you saying that you're friends aren't great people?"

"No they are. They're very nice." Zena replied.

"Really but they don't follow every order given to them."

"What?"

"See watch, Lexi?" Dan called.

"Yes?" Lexi asked confused.

"Leave." He said calmly.

"What the hell! Why? You told me to come her in the first place!" She yelled crossing her arms over her chest.

"See does that make Lexi a bad person?" Dan asked.

"No it doesn't."

"Why?" Dan asked.

"Because she…she isn't a bad person." Zena replied.

"But she didn't follow my orders. Didn't you say you follow orders because it makes you a great person?"

"Yeah but I still think she's a great person."

"I see. Zena leave." Zena looked startled at the command, but slowly started to get up. "Why are you leaving?"

"Because you told me to." Zena answered.

"Why are you listening to me?"

"Because if I don't listen to you, you'll hate me." Zena said. "And then I'll be rude which is bad."

"Why do you think I'll hate you?"

"Because, Father says, that women should always follow a mans orders otherwise she'll be hated."

"Well you're father can…."Lexi was saying but Valerie cut her off by covering her mouth." The Pirates, and Sabo chuckled inwardly at this but held it in because of the situation.

"I see, so it starts with your father?"

"Yes he said, that to be a great person you have to listen to what your told. 'People will like you more if you do what they say.' Is what he said."

"I see. When you were younger was there ever a time you didn't listen to what your parents told you?"

There was a moment of silence before Zena answered in a dead tone. "Yes, I was told to go practice the piano, and I refused because I thought it was boring."

"What happened after that?"

"My father…he grabbed me by the arm. It was the first time I remember him hurting me." she explained gabbing her right arm. "He dragged me down to the basement. It was…dark I could barely see anything, and it was so cold. We stopped in front of a door. I remember hearing metal clinking, and a click. He then grabbed me by the arm again and threw me in a room. I remember getting slammed into a wall. I heard the door slam shut and then another click. I felt around the room. It was a small room. Like a shoe closet. I don't know how long I was kept in there but, it felt like days before I got out. I remember being so hungry." Zena explained.

"So he would throw you in that room if you didn't obey him?"

"Yes.

"That happened to me to." Sabo spoke up causing the room to look at him. He let out a sigh before continuing.

"When I was ten years old, my father forced me to come back with him. I only did because he threatened to kill my brothers if I didn't. When I went back they still treated me like a worthless son. They even adopted another to replace me when I ran away." Sabo rolled his eyes at the memory. "Anyways, I tried to run away again, because I found out something."

"Something?" Dan asked.

"I found out that the nobles were planning to set fire to the Grey Terminal, where they dump their trash, where those who can't afford homes live. I had to go warn, Ace and Luffy, so I tried to escape. Of course I was caught thanks to the stupid guard's. My parents then threw me in the basement and locked me in. But I escaped again, I wouldn't let them steal my freedom from me. They didn't care about me, and I didn't care about them. It should be the same for you. Don't let them control you especially now when they're not around."

"Exactly, you only followed their orders so you wouldn't get punished right?"

"Yes. I don't like that room." Dan narrowed his eyes at this.

"How often were you locked up in that room?"

"Well when I was around 4-5 it was at least once or twice a week. Then when was 6-7 Once or twice a month. 8-10 occasionally. 11-12 barely I tried my best to avoid it but sometimes. I did something unladylike or disrespectful. Then when I turned 13 till now, I pretty much understood everything I should and should not do, so I didn't get sent to that room."

"And if you were to guess how long were you in that room for?"

"About three days. No food. No water."

"I see. How do you like the dark now?"

"I hate it." She answered bluntly.

"Why?"

"It's scary, and lonely."

"And how are you in small places?" she tilted her head cutely to the side.

"If I'm small enough I fit." She answered. Blink Blink the room broke out in quiet chuckles.

"I mean. Do you like being in small places?"

"No, I can't breathe, it seems like the walls are closing in around me. I don't like feeling trapped."

"I see, and how did you like your family?"

"My mother was from a rich family to, so she went through the same training as me. She never spoke, and did exactly as she was told. She never went against my father, and I never saw any emotions on her face. She was like the perfect puppet. The perfect trophy wife." She explained.

"Why did you use the words puppet and trophy when describing her?"

"That's what it feels like. The way the women in our society was treated... Well that's what I felt anyway, like I was just some tool for my Father to use as he saw fit. He didn't care about my feelings at all. One time we had guests over my father wanted me to show his clients son around. I knew my father saw him as a potential husband for me. If I were to marry him our family status would raise. While I was showing him around he made me feel uncomfortable, and I… just had enough so I slapped him and ran. Of course I was punished even after I told my father what happened it was still my fault. So to put it bluntly I hated my family." She finished. 'Especially after that incident.' She thought. Ace looked at Sabo when he noticed another thing the two had in common. He noticed how his brother's eyes were showed over by his hat.

"Well thank you for your cooperation. You did good for today." Dan said.

"Am I finished?"

"Yes for today at least, now I notice you're usually really quiet. You mentioned that it was because you can't talk out of turn, but I want you to try and talk whenever you can okay."

"Okay." She said.

"Alright then, see that wasn't so hard. So who wants to go next?"

"I don't understand how something can be hard when it's not tangible." Zena said.

"You know I'm starting to get the feeling that you're the type of person who's blunt, brutally honest, and takes everything in the literal sense." Sherbet said. "It's going to be fun having you around."

"Really?" She asked.

"Yep." The Exceed laughed.

"Why don't the three of us play rock paper scissors to determine who goes next?" Rachel suggested.

"Because I'm not very lucky that's why." Lexi answered.

"Well I'm not lucky either you know." Rachel pouted.

"I know how About we have Ace, Sabo, and Marco play." Sherbet suggested getting confused looks. "Well they have a lot of luck."

"Whatever they're not doing anything anyways. I call Ace." Lexi announced grabbing on to Ace. "You better no lose." She whispered into his ear.

"I want Marco." Rachel called.

"Then you get Sabo Val."

"How did this happen yoi?" Marco complained.

"Doesn't matter, let's just play." Sabo said.

"Bring it on I am not going to lose." Ace declared.

"Rock, Paper, Scissors!"

"And Marco Loses. Looks like Rachel goes first. Now let us watch as the battle becomes even more intense as the two brothers ready their fist in the next epic match. Now Who Will Come Out On Top!"

"What do you mean? Come out of where?" Zena asked.

"Yeah what will the brother that's on top come out of?" Lexi asked faking innocence. Ace and Sabo blushed at the question before glaring at everyone who laughing.

"That's not funny!" Ace yelled.

"Are you kidding?" Lexi asked between laughter.

"Go on finish your battle." Rachel laughed.

The two brothers sighed before. Finishing with Sabo coming out on top.

"That's unexpected. I always thought Ace would be the Pitcher and Sabo the Catcher." Sherbet said causing more laughter.

"What the hell. How'd a game of Rock-Paper-Scissors become something like this?" Sabo groaned. "An what do you mean I look like a Catcher!?"

"Catcher? Like the guy that catches balls in baseball?" Zena asked.

"Yeah it's the guy that catches balls alright." Lexi Laughed.

"See I told you Zena would be fun to have around." Sherbet said.

"Yeah but her innocent comments are not helping." Sabo mumbled. "Anyways moving on. The order is Rachel, Lexi, and then Valerie."

"Buzz kill." Lexi muttered Zena looked confused but decided not to say anything.

"Sabo what's wrong, you look upset?" Zena asked with concerned eyes. "Did I say something wrong?"

"No of course not, don't worry I'm fine." Sabo smiled while patting her head causing her to blush.

"Okay Rachel, do you remember much about when your parents were together?" Dan asked.

"Umm, lets see. I was really young during that time so I don't remember much. I remember my dad used to work all the time so he was barely home. My Mom worked to but I still saw her everyday. But when my dad was home it was usually when my mom wasn't. I didn't really think much of it at the time, but my dad he was always really nice to me he would hug me whenever he saw me. However when both my parents were together they would always yell and get into arguments."

"Do you remember what they were about?"

"No sorry. Anyways one day I woke up and I found my mother crying in the kitchen. She told me that my dad abandoned us and is never going to come back. She hugged me and asked me if I was going to leave her too. I said no. Then she asked if I loved her. And I answered yes."

"How did you feel when she told you your father left?"

"At the time I didn't really understand. Now I really want to know why? Why did he just leave us like that? Leave me?"

"Do you hate him for it?"

"Yes. If he didn't leave my Mom wouldn't have changed so drastically."

"How did she change?"

"She become so …possessive, so controlling, she'd…" Rachel paused chewing on her lips looking conflicted before she continued, "do things she never did before?"

"How did she become possessive and controlling?"

"She'd always want to know what I was doing, and who I was doing it with. She'd make me text her every hour just to let her know where I am."

"And if you didn't?"

"I'd be…punished."

"And how would she be possessive?"

"She'd, she'd always do things. J-just little things… but… it felt… strange, I questioned it once but she just freaked out so I let her do it, to keep her happy." Rachel answered body tense and gaze focused on her feet.

"Rachel what did she do?" Dan asked gently.

Rachel shook her head and drew her knees up to her chest resting her forehead on her knees so no one could see her tears.

"Rachel, you already admitted she'd beat you, did she do anything else?" His answer was shaking shoulders.

"Did she ever touch you in an inappropriate way that made you feel uncomfortable?"

Rachel took a shaky breath as she slowly lifted her head but still hugged her legs.

"Yes…it grew more subtle each year. Probably because she knew I would start to notice more as I grew older."

"What did she do?"

"Well she would always give me goodnight kisses but after dad left they …changed…before the were short and I don't know normal I guess. She'd either give me one on my lips, checks, or forehead. But then she…" Rachel stopped and swallowed her throat felt dry.

"After dad left when I was around 7-10 they were more intense. They lasted longer and sometimes she'd use tongue. I didn't like it but when I said something she'd just freak out. So I let her do what she wanted. Her touch also felt different mostly at night, or when I leave or just get back to the house."

"What do you mean?"

"Well ever since dad left she always wanted to sleep together. I never understood why. To be honest I still don't. Was she trying to use me as some kind of replacement?"

"I'd rather not think about it but it's possible, from what you've told me so far." Dan said.

"Well anyways, I would always feel her touching me, her hands gliding over my body, rubbing my thighs, and she became extra clingy to she'd hold on to me and never let go. Probably afraid that I was going to leave her too."

"How did this make you feel? How did you react?"

"I couldn't reject her." She said voice barely a whisper. "Even if I wanted to I couldn't. I didn't like what she did to me. It made me feel sick most of the time. _Used_. _Dirty._ She did it in way's that made it seem like what she was doing was normal. Like it was perfectly natural to touch your child…like that. Like if I were to tell someone they would shrug it off like it was nothing special. " She spat out bitterly. "And she'd make me feel so guilty, when I try and stand up for my self. She'd say, "So you really don't love me, you want to leave me to just like your father.'"

"You said she'd freak out when you refused her, is that what you meant? She was worried that you were going to leave her?"

"Yeah."

"What kind of punishments would she give you?"

"She would beat me, whip me, thinks like that."

"Why do you think you're fat?"

"It first after my father left. The same day actually, woke up and my mom was crying. She didn't make breakfast of course and I didn't ask because she looked so sad. Then lunch came around, and I was hungry so I asked for food, I would have done it myself but I was never allowed in the kitchen, and I couldn't reach the shelves anyway. She gave me two granola bars and went back to sitting on the couch. I ate the _food_ but it didn't fill me up. Then it came time for dinner…so I asked and she got so mad. She said all I ever thought about was food… well of course I didn't get dinner that night and I was to afraid to ask for breakfast the next day. My stomach growled because I was hungry and she just so happened to be around. She got mad again. She said I should stop thinking about food and start think about losing some weight. A few weeks later she bought me some new clothes. She was so excited and wanted me to try them on, but they were so tight…She tried to force them on me I couldn't breathe or move, and then…the clothes ripped. Of course I was punished. She beat me saying I need to lose weight. She been doing that for years, so naturally I become more self conscious about my weight."

"I see one more question." Dan sighed and watched her wipe away tears from her face. "Then your done for today." He said gently.

"Okay."

"Why did you react the way you did when Pops asked you to join him?"

"I associate the words father with abandonment. Sorry." She shrugged. "I know my father probably wasn't a bad guy. Maybe he just couldn't deal with my mom anymore, but he could have taken me with him. Then again he might not have left something could have happened. His disappearance is a mystery to me after all." He nodded his head and then turned to Lexi.

"Alright Lexi, I know you've been dying for your turn."

"Damn it." She mumbled. "Look this really isn't necessary is it? I mean what's the point, of bringing up old memories anyways?"

"So you can move on."

"Yeah well I don't see how it helps." She replied defiantly.

"Well how do you know if you won't try?"

Lexi groaned. "Look, I'm only doing it because you got Zena, and Rachel to spill their guts already okay, so lets just get this over with."

"Sabo what does she mean I didn't spill anything?" Zena whispered.

"She meant, that you spoke about your past." Sabo answered with a small smile.

"Hey Marco, you okay you look pretty tense?" Ace whispered.

"Just feeling a little agitated yoi. I'll be fine."

"Lexi what was the earliest memory with your mother?"

"My earliest memory? I don't know it all kind of blurs together." She answered honestly.

"Okay how did your mother treat you when you were younger?"

"Lets see, well I remember when I was around five and younger she'd put me out on some street corner, with a can or box. Something to contain money in. She'd make sure I was wearing a tank top that was a little to big so I could wear it as a dress, and she'd makes sure one sleeve was always hanging off my shoulder. Then before she'd leave she'd say something to me. I can't remember what she said but I remember it was enough to make me cry, and then she'd leave."

"Why did she do that?"

"She wanted me to beg for money. People would take more pity on me if I were crying."

"Did she pick you up afterwards?"

"No, I would always have to find my way back."

"Even when you were three?!"

"Well yeah, I said I always had to find my way back. I never said it didn't take me awhile."

"She'd always get mad if I didn't find her that night though. Not because she cares but because I wouldn't get her, her money. "

"Did anything happen during the time you begged for money?"

"Like what?"

"Did you meet any unpleasant people?"

"Yeah all the time, it wasn't a very good neighborhood, it was the streets." Lexi answered unconcerned.

"Could you talk about some experience you had?"

"Sure I've met a lot of people with different intentions, I think I've experienced everything. Well there was a time I was almost kidnaped but I got away, actually that happened like a lot, there was this one time during the winter I thought I was about to die but then this nice old man took me to his home. Well at least I thought he was nice until we got to his home. Umm there were these guys that would steal money from me. Uh some prostitutes would give me shelter from the not so pleasant weather on certain conditions. That pretty much the main stuff." She finished leaning back into her chair ignoring the looks people were giving her. "Am I done now?"

"Nope sorry far from it."

"Great." She said sarcastically.

"Lets see here, guess will work our way backwards. You said prostitutes would give you shelter on certain conditions?" He asked.

"Oh yeah, what about it?"

"How did you feel about that?"

"How was I supposed to feel, I was great full if it weren't for them I wouldn't have made it."

"What were these conditions?"

Lexi shrugged before answered, "Their customers, liked it when there's an audience, so they'd make me watch." She answered her elbow on her thigh and her chin in her hand looking as board as possible.

"And how'd you feel about that?"

"I don't know. I was tired and wanted to go to sleep. When I was younger I had no idea what they were doing. I just thought they were really loud and they were doing the weirdest things in the world. As I grew older I figured out what they were doing and I felt sick every time I had to watch. They would do the most shameless things in front of me, I felt so disgusted. How would you feel?"

"What else did they have you do?"

"I didn't do anything else, the other condition is that they wanted to practice some new techniques on me but I would rather sleep on the streets."

"Okay, what else did your mom have you do? I know begging on the streets stops working after a certain age."

Lexi growled, and looked away.

"You never sold your body right? That's what you said yesterday, so it couldn't have been that bad. Besides no one here will judge you." Dan said gently.

Lexi rolled her eyes before finding the ceiling very interesting.

"As I got older, things go harder. Like you said no one would give money to a kid who was perfectly capable of working. Problem was jobs were hard to come by for those living on the street. My mom would beat me everyday because I wasn't bringing in any money. That was when she told me, what I was, that I had a rapists blood running through my veins. She told me that she never wanted an ungrateful bitch like me. She said since she brought me into this world I belonged to her now, and I have to work for her. She took me to a…"

"To a…" Dan pressed.

"Stri(cough)pers (cough)bar."

"What?"

"A strippers bar okay! She took me to a fucking strippers bar a persuaded the fucking owner to let me work there."

"Huh?! How old were you?" Rachel asked wide-eyed.

"10. I was fucking 10 when I first started taking off my clothes for fucking money." She growled in anger and embarrassment.

"Wha-Ho-why?!" She spluttered.

"I know I know it a sick world we live in. At first I was just supposed to work as a waiter till I was 14. However that all changed when the God damned manager found out about how everyone's a secret pedo on the inside. Sick bastards."

"You've got to be kidding me?!" Ace muttered wide-eyed.

"And we thought grey terminal was bad." Sabo added.

"Well it's bad but in a different way."

"Anyways how did that make me feel, I was pissed. Having thousands of perverted fucks eyeing me like I was candy and grabbing my ass every time I walked by was not fun. But you do a good job, you get a lot of money, my mom stays off my back, and that's why I didn't enjoy the check up yesterday am I done now?"

"No not quite. You said you had a lot of kidnapping attempts?"

"Yeah. When I was a kid fucking creepers would watch me from the shadows while I was begging for money. They would wait till it was dark before they would make their move. Or they'd follow me as I tried to find my way home. Or some of my more eccentric fans would delude them selves into thinking I was in love with them, or some bullshit like that. Let me get this straight if you're paying someone to take off their clothes for you and dance for you. They do not like you and they most defiantly don't love you. In fact they think you're a creeper and they'll curse you to death if you don't pay them for their efforts. That's the only reason they put up with you for the money. That's the only reason they're there. They don't like getting fucking molested by strangers. And I digress anyways I'd pick up a few stalker fans that want to take me away with them. They think I'd like being locked in their closet and used by them personally. I don't know what they're thinking really." She sighed shaking her head.

"Am I done now. I _wasn't_ _raped_ so I don't have anything else to talk about really?" she stated something in her eyes changing when she said rape but Dan let it go. 'Well technically it wasn't rape that's what my so called mother said fucking bitch.'

"One more thing. You seem care free now but on that smugglers ship you seemed distressed when these guys found you. Care to explain?"

"I don't like being trapped and forced into anything. I don't like the feeling of being owned. That man was going to sell me to be a slave. My mom was going to do that to, so I ran. I thought it wouldn't happen again but I was captured, so of course I was a little distraught."

"What brought about those feelings, was it the kidnappings."

"Yeah sometimes the kidnappers would work for the black market. When they'd capture you they'd take away your clothes. Clean you up _personally_. Then they'd keep you on drugs so you're not aware of anything that's going on. They could be fucking you and you wouldn't know it. An no that didn't happen to me I was brought to their base once so I saw it before I escaped."

"How did that make you feel?"

"Scared, really scared. I've never been more terrified my entire life. That's why the idea of being owned scares me. You can't fight against your masters. You can't you have to do exactly what they say. No mater what it is and that's scary."

"I see." He sighed. "Alright that's enough for today."

"Yes." She cheered.

"After you answer this question."

"Awe." She whined.

"Why didn't you want to join our crew?"

"I hate men. Sorry no offence to you guys its just every single guy I met was a perverted pedo, that liked to molest me, and then my father is a rapist." She sighed. "That kind of really sucks since I'm not attracted to women at all. No offence or anything. It's just I've seen two women going at it and it seemed kind of boring. But hey to each his/ her own right? I'm sure there's a guy out there for me."

"Yeah try right behind you, the hottie with the freckles." Sherbet recommended, making Ace turn cherry red.

"Shut it cat!" He hissed making Sabo laugh.

"Lexi you really broke his heart just now." Sherbet said giving Ace a pitying look.

"She did not."

"Really I'm sorry Ace." She apologized fighting a smile.

"You didn't, don't listen to him." Ace yelled. "Anyways isn't it Valerie's turn now?"

"Yes it is. Valerie are you ready? Is Sherbet going to speak for you?"

"Nope not this time. She has to say this all by herself." Sherbet said earning a pout from Valerie. Everyone looked curiously at the girl, who shifted nervously under their gazes. She opened her mouth but almost immediately closed it.

"Come on Val that man can't any one here. You're safe, and their safe." Sherbet reassured.

"I, I know." She mumble her voice shaky.

"Okay, that's a good start now why don't you start from the beginning. Is that alright Doc?"

"Yes that's fine."

"Okay." She began staring down at her knees chewing on her bottom lip trying to decide how to start. "I used to have a family. I had a father and a mother. They were both always so happy. They never fought or argued it was like they never got out of their honeymoon faze. I also had a big brother. He was alder than me by five years. I was always taking care of me." she laughed a little. "He was always so protective of me. I used to be bullied a lot by the boys in my elementary school. I still don't know why." She shrugged. "But my big brother would always come to save me." she said smiling gently. "I loved my family so much, we were always so happy." She said her eyes getting moist. "But then everything went downhill when I started middle school. We were still happy of course that wasn't the issue, but they summer when I turned twelve. That's when it started."

"What started?" Dan prompted gently after she stopped speaking for a few minutes.

"The letters." She breathed out. "I would get them everyday. I didn't tell my parents or my brother at first. I just that it was a joke. Or someone was sending mail to the wrong person. Anyway I didn't think it was a big deal."

"What did the letters say?"

"They were different each time but there was one that I can never forget. The one that frightened me so much, it made my skin crawl because that one came with something extra. It said,

_Dear my beloved Valerie,_

_I can not keep my feelings for you a secret anymore. I fell in love with you the moment I first laid my eyes on you." _Valerie shivered as she recited one of the letters. _"You're Angelic blue eyes is so captivating, I can't look away. I can't help but dream about you every night." _Valerie swallowed hard before continuing. She was hugging Sherbet for comfort as her body trembled at the memory. "_Last night was one of the best dreams ever. I was running my hands over your smooth sun-kissed skin. Marking every inch of it." _Valerie let out a small whimper before continuing. _"I remember loving the feeling of running my hands through your blonde locks grabbing them roughly so I could pull your head back and watch your face as you come for me. I remember seeing your pink stained checks, your lust filled eyes begging for me. That dream made me want you even more, so I'm letting you know I'm coming for you." _

Valerie wiped the tears off her face. "I dropped the letter and the envelope to the floor after reading it. I was shocked the other letters were never as…intense. Then I noticed the envelope wasn't empty, so I picked it up to see what it was. It was a picture of me sleeping. That ma was there in my room. Right next to me while I was sleeping. I never felt more scared than in that moment. Just the thought about what he could have done." She let out a shuttering breathe. "That was when I came out of my denial and accepted the fact that some one was stalking me. The picture freaked me out so bad I screamed. My brother was the only one home at the time and he came running. He saw the picture, he read the letter, he hugged me and told me it was going to be okay that he would protect me. We called my parents and they came home immediately and we went to the police. They said that they can't do much because they don't have any leads beside the letters." She explained growling out the last part through tears. "From then on I started getting more pictures from him. They were of me walking home from school or to school. Talking with friends. Sleeping. Eating. Changing. It was horrible. I couldn't deal with it. I was jumpy I felt eye on me 24/7. And the police still didn't so anything. My brother saw how it was affecting me, so he decided to get answers himself." She was crying now, and Dan decided to let her calm down before continuing. "One week later he went missing." She whispered out. "I started getting pieces of my brother delivered to me. Pictures of him after being tortured. Voice recordings of his screams." And she broke down again. "The cops finally got involved, it took my brother dying for them to think it was a top priority case." She cried out in disgust. "But months went by and they found nothing. The next thing I know my birthday came. My friends wanted to take me out, and my parents of course let me go. They said they'd have a surprise for me when I got back." She clutched her had at the end of her skirt. "I got home before the sun went down, but I felt something was off. It just didn't feel right. He went to ring the doorbell but no one would answer. I remember feeling paniced when I realized the door was unlocked because their was no way, no way they'd leave the door unlocked. When I walked inside it hit me. The smell, it was so strong. It was metallic, iron. There was so much. I was scared I slowly walked inside my heart stopped when I came into the kitchen. My parents the floor the wall they were all covered in blood. I remember feeling so dizzy and weak I just sank to the floor. I couldn't bring my self to look away. I couldn't breath. I could hear my heart pounding. Then just as I was about to scream a hand covered my mouth. I froze. All I remember think way this had to be dream. Please let this be a dream. And then all I saw was darkness."

She quickly stole a glance at those in the room to see they were either concerned or angry.

"When I woke up it was in a cold, dark room. I later found out it was his basement. He would come down everyday. It wasn't until the end of summer till I escaped. No not escaped, but rather he let me go. He kind of got what he wanted but he enjoyed the hunt more I guess. So he started round two. When I got out, I realized I was all alone now. I lost my family. I went to the police because I honestly had no where else to go. If I did go to my friends house they could be put in danger to. I stopped talking as much from then on. I only spoke when necessary, and I avoided other people. I would get panic attacks being around to many people, or when people started at me for to long. I had nightmares every night and I couldn't sleep, and now that bastard started texting me 24/7. We have mobile phones in our world that allows you to send and receive text messages and picture. That was the worst few years of my life. Then I turned 14 things were still bad. I was still being stalked and sometimes he would visit me at night, because he was craving my body even more since I was starting to develop more in certain areas. But they head of the police force gave my case to a skilled detective, and he took it seriously. He was also very kind to me and he let me stay with him and his wife so he could protect me better. Thanks to that. I didn't see that man for to years. He still sent me things, he'd even call to sing to me." she shivered. "but it wasn't as bad as him coming to visit. The I turned 16 and hearing from him was scarce. We thought that maybe he got bored of me because he just stopped sending me things, stopped getting in contact with me. I thought maybe things might be able to go back to normal. The detective and his wife adopted me, and I was starting to become happy again. Of course I was still afraid he'd show up again. I was still jumpy still didn't talk to much, and still avoided people like the plague. And I fell asleep at school because I was too sacred to sleep at home sometimes or I had nightmares. Then this year my senior year came. Still no sign of my stalker. That is until 3-4 weeks ago. I went to school fell asleep. Woke up to a text message. The sound still scared me. Mr. what was his name again?" Val stopped to asked Rachel who shrugged looking sheepish. Valerie shrugged to before moving on. "well our teacher, was saying something I was half a sleep so I didn't really get it something about Rachel and I being the death of him and we have to so our homework. The he falls flat on his face because of something Rachel said." She chuckled.

"Yes giving him a hard time was one of my favorite pass times." Rachel laughed.

"Well after school I went home, my mom was making dinner so I went up to shower. When I opened my door. I screamed at who I saw. He was back again. He quickly grabbed me and put a knife to my neck saying how I shouldn't have done that. My mother came running and the minute she into the room he stabbed her. He said, see if you did scream and alert her to the fact I was her I wouldn't have had to kill her. It's your fault she's dead." She paused. "She didn't die immediately, she was alive long enough to see him do his worse to me. I could vaguely hear her beg for him to stop and let me go before she died, but I was beyond caring anymore all I was thinking was it's my fault, I lost another family, and it's all my fault. I heard my dad come home, he was calling out frantically for me and mom. I didn't answer though I didn't want him to die for me. But that was wishful thinking he found us, but before he could do anything he was killed as well. After that I saw red. I lost it. My mom, my dad, my big brother. My new mom, my new dad. All of them died at the hands of this man. And for what because he fell for me. He didn't have to involve them but he did, I was just so mad at this point I took the knife from his hands. He was so surprised he didn't even realize I stabbed him. I stabbed him over and over and over. Until his body went lip on top of mine. I pushed him off and grabbed some clothes from my closet and I ran. I ran and never looked back, I didn't care where I was going I just knew I couldn't stay there anymore. Then we all met and we ended up here in this world." She finished.

"Valerie." Rachel whispered. "I can't believe you were able to hide all that from me since middle school."

"Right back at you."

"Guess you're right."

"Am I done for today?" Valerie asked Dan.

"I told you everything. Well except what he did to me that summer he captured me, or when he'd visit but you can guess right. He didn't rape me but he did just about everything else. And the reason I didn't want to join the Whitebeard pirates is because I don't want to lose another family, and I really want to join the Strawhat pirates after the war of the best." She explained.

"Yeah we're done for today." Dan responded.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay please tell me what you think. I know the guys didn't play a big part in this but that's because I suck at changing perspectives like that. For the next chapter I'll probably rewrite this chapter in their perspective so we now what they were thinking through out the session. <strong>


End file.
